Mr Butler
by autumnpanda
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka. Jika butler baru untuk Huang Zi Tao, adalah orang yang pernah tidur dengannya saat pemuda panda itu mabuk berat. Lalu apa yang terjadi jika mereka berdua kini harus tinggal berdua di Mokpo? Penasaran? Chekidot! :D KrisTao/TaoRis fanfiction. Feel free to read. And please give you're comment.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Butler

**.**

**.**

_**Siapa yang menyangka..**_

_**Jika butler baru untuk Huang Zi Tao, adalah orang yang pernah tidur dengannya saat pemuda panda itu mabuk berat.**_

_**Penasaran? Chekidot!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**Rated: T(+)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor(?)**

**Casts: Wu Yi Fan (Kris) + Huang Zi Tao (Tao), slight HunHan, ChanBaek, and others**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Boys Love, ManXMan, Typo, Misstypo, Weird, Strange, and so'on**

**.**

**.**

**NB:**

**Tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang saya sebutkan di atas?**

**Yo wis, nggak apa-apa.**

**Emasbugu? *emang masalah buat gue? Red.* #plak**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks!"

Oh Sehun, pemuda bersurai cokelat terang yang mengaku paling tampan sejagad raya itu. Berulang kali harus menghela nafas panjang begitu mendengar pemuda lain di sampingnya masih saja terisak pelan, sembari memandang nanar selembar kertas hasil nilai ulangan kimia beberapa hari yang lalu.

Huang Zi Tao, pemuda yang menangis tadi, kini menatap si tampan Sehun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Berharap jika pemuda -yang dulunya- cadel itu mau sedikit bersimpati kepadanya.

"Sudahlah panda-_hyung_. Wajar kalau kau mendapat nilai 45 untuk ulangan kimia kali ini. Soalnya memang tergolong susah sih." ucap Sehun berusaha menghibur Tao. Sedang Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan memandang pasrah kertas ulangan kimianya tersebut dengan pandangan hampa.

Sejenak Tao kemudian mulai berpikir lebih jernih, dan membenarkan kata-kata Sehun barusan.

_**Sigh~**_

Ya sudahlah, toh semuanya sudah terjadi. Tao tidak mungkin bisa merubah nilainya kecuali jika dia mengikuti _remedial_ minggu depan. Yah, memang hanya itu satu-satunya cara.

"Kalau begitu, daripada kau menggalau ria memikirkan soal nilai kimiamu yang parah itu. Bagaimana jika nanti malam kau ikut denganku, Sehun, dan Chanyeol?" tawar Jongin, salah satu teman Tao yang lain.

Pemuda dengan kantung mata mirip panda itu kemudian memandang satu-persatu wajah temannya dengan kedua matanya yang mengerjap lucu. Bibir _plum_-nya kemudian bergerak-gerak, dan ia lalu bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." jawab Chanyeol dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Sang _cassanova_ sekolah itu sedang ingin menggoda Zi Tao rupanya.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana jika _appa_-ku tidak mengijinkanku pergi?" tanya Tao kembali, sedikit banyak dia lumayan mengkhawatirkan _appa_-nya yang super protektif itu.

Kim Jongin, teman Tao yang berkulit dengan warna bak madu itu kemudian berpikir sejenak sembari bertopang dagu. Kedua alisnya bertaut satu sama lain, dan gurat wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Tenang saja, nanti aku akan berbicara pada Huang _ahjusshi_." celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin langsung tersentak kaget dan menatap Sehun garang.

"Kau mencuri kata-kataku untuk Tao-_hyung_.." rajuk Jongin sembari mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya beberapa senti ke depan, sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun merinding geli.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek, tak mengindahkan Jongin yang masih merajuk.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan ekspresi menjijikkan seperti itu Kkamjong! Kau mengerikan!" gurau Chanyeol dan malah membuat Jongin semakin memaju-majukan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**:: Malamnya, at Exotic Bar ::**

_**Tuk!**_

"Tambah lagi, –hik!" teriak Zi Tao lantang dan kembali mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi. Baik Sehun, Jongin, dan juga Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi begitu mereka melihat sahabat polos mereka itu tengah mabuk berat akibat lima gelas _wine_ putih yang Zi Tao tenggak.

Memang, ketika mereka berempat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Bar itu, Zi Tao terus-menerus meracau jika ia ingin menghilangkan stresnya dengan meminum sedikit alkohol. Tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Astaga Huang Zi Tao, kau sudah mabuk berat tahu! Dan kau ingin menambahnya lagi?" gerutu Sehun kesal, dan terus menerus mendorong tubuh Zi Tao yang selalu berhambur memeluk tubuhnya.

"Sehunnie, –hik! Kau selingkuh ya? Umm, aku tidak mau –hik, aku tidak mau jadi kekasihmu lagi kalau kau selingkuh.."

Sehun langsung mendelikkan matanya horor begitu ia mendengar Luhan -kekasihnya- yang juga tengah mabuk, mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Lulu, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau mabuk oke? Dan, lepaskan tanganmu Huang Zi Tao! Kau mau membuatku diputus oleh Luhan dan dibunuh oleh anak buah _appa_-mu _eoh_?" teriak Sehun sebal dan segera menepis tangan Zi Tao yang menggelayut manja di lengannya. Sedangkan Luhan, pemuda manis asli Beijing itu mulai ikut memeluk tubuh Sehun dari samping dan mendorong masuk kepalanya pada leher jenjang Sehun.

"Cereweeet, –hik! Aku mau lagi, mau lagi!" teriak Tao dan pemuda itu mulai berani bertindak anarkis dengan menaiki meja bar.

Sehun menepuk dahinya pelan melihat putera tunggal Tuan Huang itu sedang menggila dan menari-nari tak jelas di tengah keramaian bar. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Jongin dan juga Chanyeol yang tadi bersamanya, telah menghilang begitu saja. Tak beberapa lama, ia kemudian menghentikan pandangan matanya begitu mendapati sosok Jongin yang sekarang tengah –_for the God of sake_, bercumbu dengan seorang pemuda di sudut ruangan, dan juga Chanyeol yang sibuk menggoda seorang _bartender_ manis bersurai cokelat terang di meja seberang.

_**Twitch!**_

Kenapa mereka malah meninggalkannya bersama Tao dan Luhan yang sama-sama sedang mabuk sih?

_**Sigh~**_

_**Sigh~**_

_**Sigh~**_

Sepertinya Oh Sehun sedang diuji kesabarannya hari ini.

"ARRGGGH! Kimia menyebalkan! Jung _soensaengnim pabbooo_! Dasar mata musaaaang, –hik!"

Huang Zi Tao kembali berteriak dengan kencang mengutuk Jung Yunho -guru kimia di sekolahnya-, dan kembali menari sembari berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan. Sehun hanya membiarkannya saja, toh ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Luhan kembali memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke atas sofa di dalam bar tersebut.

"L-Lu?" panggil Sehun pelan saat wajah Luhan tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Sehun lalu termenung sendiri, mengagumi betapa cantiknya wajah Xi Luhan, bahkan saat pemuda itu tengah mabuk berat seperti sekarang ini.

"Sehunnie _nappeun eoh_?" goda Luhan dan mencubit hidung mancung Sehun. "Memandangiku sampai tidak berkedip seperti itu."

Pemuda dengan surai perak gelap itu tersenyum manis, dan sesekali menggigiti hidung Sehun hingga memerah. Membuat Sehun yang berbaring di sofa sembari ditindihi tubuh Luhan itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kau yang nakal rusa kecil. Mau menggodaku, hm?"

Luhan terkikik kecil hingga kedua mata bulan sabitnya menghilang. Suara rendah Sehun yang tengah berbisik di tengah hingar-bingar suasana bar yang ramai itu entah kenapa malah membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ia lalu menggigit ujung kuku jari telunjuknya, memasang wajah nakal nan menggoda.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu Sehunnie, di sini berisik.." rajuk Luhan ikut berbisik di telinga Sehun. Jemari lentiknya yang tadi dia gigit itu ia ketuk-ketukkan di dada Sehun yang berbalutkan kemeja berwarna putih tulang.

"Jadi, tempatmu, atau tempatku?" tawar Sehun kemudian, dan segera menggendong tubuh Luhan keluar dari bar.

Sementara itu, Huang Zi Tao yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk dan sibuk dengan tarian anehnya kini mulai mengambil tempat duduk secara serampangan di dekat seorang pria yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa di seberang sofa tempat Sehun dan Luhan tadi berada.

Zi Tao lalu menyipitkan kedua mata pandanya, dan mengguncang-guncangkan kaki pria tersebut hendak menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir.

"BANGUUUN! Ini tempatku –hik!" teriak Tao dan kembali mengguncangkan kaki pria berambut pirang gelap itu. Huang Zi Tao kontan merengut ketika pria itu tak kunjung bangun. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah akibat pengaruh alkohol, Tao kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mulai merangsek mendekati wajah pria yang tengah tidur berselonjor di atas sofa sembari menutupi wajahnya menggunakan sebelah lengannya.

"Hei! Hei! Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku _eoh_? Bangun! Bangun! Banguuun! Ini tempatku, milik Huang Zi Tao, –hik!" Tao kembali meracau tak jelas, dan menyentuh pipi pria tersebut berulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya pria berambut pirang itu sedikit terusik akan tingkah Zi Tao.

"TSK! BERISIK! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur ya?"

Huang Zi Tao yang terkejut kala pria itu tiba-tiba bangun dan berteriak dengan cukup keras, langsung saja tersentak kaget hingga tubuhnya terpental menabrak meja.

"Awh~" Zi Tao merintih lirih sembari mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terantuk bagian pinggir meja. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang sesosok pria tampan –sangat tampan malah, dengan alis tebal yang sedang bertaut kesal, bibir seksi berwarna merah merekah yang tengah melengkung ke bawah, tatapan mata setajam elang, dan juga rahang tegasnya yang terlihat begitu menawan. Intinya, Huang Zi Tao sepertinya telah terpesona pada sosok rupawan di depannya itu.

"Hihihi, kau tampan sekali _ahjusshi_.. Aku jadi tidak tega marah kepadamu." ucap Tao sembari terkikik kecil. Perlahan ia mulai bangkit dan kembali berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Kau mabuk ya?" tanya pria tampan itu dan memandang Tao sangat tajam. Sedang Tao malah memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak, –hik! Aku tidak mabuk kok _ahjusshi_, tenang saja, tenang saja, hehehe.."

Pria itu hanya mendengus geli melihat Tao yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah tampan bak pangeran pria tersebut. Huang Zi Tao lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke arah lengan sofa yang ia duduki, dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana.

Dengan pandangan matanya yang sayu ia menatap pria di hadapannya itu dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa masih ada pria tampan sepertimu di Korea sih? Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja ke Amerika dan menjual wajahmu itu ke Hollywood?" tanya Tao dengan begitu ngawurnya, membuat pria berambut _golden brown_ tersebut sangat yakin seratus persen jika bocah di depannya ini pasti mabuk berat.

"Berapa umurmu? Kenapa bocah ingusan sepertimu bisa memasuki bar ini hingga mabuk, heh?" tanya pria itu kemudian, sembari memandangi Zi Tao dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Huang Zi Tao yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga ia harus memegangi perutnya sendiri. Tak beberapa lama kemudian tawa Zi Tao mulai mereda, dan Zi Tao kembali memandangi pria itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku frustasi tahu.." rajuk Tao sembari mengerucutkan bibir _plum_-nya. Pemuda manis itu kemudian memainkan jemari-jemari tangannya tak menghiraukan tatapan heran yang dilontarkan pria tersebut.

"Frustasi kenapa? Diputuskan oleh kekasihmu?" tanya pria itu kembali dan mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya untuk menyimak obrolannya bersama Zi Tao.

Zi Tao tak kunjung menjawab, ia hanya terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang kadang menutup kadang terbuka. Tiba-tiba Zi Tao langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya tadi, membuat pria tampan itu terkejut. Apalagi sekarang Zi Tao malah mencondongkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pria tadi.

"Sok tahu!" desis Zi Tao kesal, dan memandang tajam pria _blonde_ itu dengan pandangan matanya yang memicing berbahaya. "Aku dapat nilai jelek untuk ulangan kimiaku. Puas?"

Pria _blonde_ itu kontan mengulum senyum geli mendengar penuturan Zi Tao barusan. Ia kemudian memandang Zi Tao yang tengah merajuk dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jadi karena hal itu kau frustasi dan mabuk-mabukan seperti ini?"

Huang Zi Tao mengangguk pelan, dan kembali memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi tubuh si _blonde_.

"Habis, aku pasti malu jika _appa_ mengetahuinya."

"Apa ayahmu akan marah besar?"

Zi Tao termenung lagi dengan jari telunjuk yang menyentuh ujung dagunya. Ia tengah berpikir keras saat ini, ketika ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan pria di depannya itu.

"Tidak sih. Dia tidak pernah memarahiku sebelumnya. Tapi –hik!"

_**Brussk**_

Pria berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan jemari panjangnya ke arah helaian Zi Tao yang sehitam arang dan mengusap lembut kepala pemuda panda itu. Zi Tao kontan mendongak dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, entah karena efek alkohol atau memang dia sedang malu, dan menikmati perlakuan pria di depannya tersebut.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau mabuk lagi?"

Zi Tao menggeleng pelan dan langsung memasang senyum semanis mungkin hingga mata pandanya membentuk sebuah bulan sabit kecil yang cantik. Pipi tembam Zi Tao yang merona tipis semakin menegaskan betapa manis dan menawannya seorang Huang Zi Tao, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang pria sekalipun.

"Kau, ternyata manis juga." ucap pria pirang itu, dan mengarahkan jemarinya tadi untuk menyentuh kulit sehalus porselen pipi Zi Tao.

"_Ahjusshi _merayuku ya?" tanya Zi Tao sambil terkekeh pelan. Menggoda si _blonde_ tampan yang terlihat _dandy_ dengan kemeja hitam berlengan pendek, serta celana katun yang membungkus kaki jangkungnya.

Pria _blonde_ itu tersenyum tipis, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Zi Tao, di kala suara musik yang meramaikan suasana bar itu terdengar semakin menghentak.

"Kalau aku jawab iya, bagaimana?" bisik pria tersebut tepat di depan telinga Tao.

Begitu merasakan ada yang menggelitik salah satu titik tersensitifnya itu Tao kembali terkekeh. Dan kali ini lebih keras dari yang pertama.

"_Mei guan xi_, toh _ahjusshi_ cukup pantas untuk merayu seorang Huang Zi Tao yang tampan ini.."

"_Geurae_? Kalau aku melakukan hal yang lebih daripada merayumu, bagaimana?" tanya si _blonde_ lagi, tapi kali ini cukup sukses untuk membuat Zi Tao terdiam dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya seperti ini.."

**My first kiss, went a little like this..**

_**Cup**_

Tao tersentak kaget, ketika pria _blonde_ itu malah mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dan meraup bibir _plum_ Zi Tao, lalu melumatnya pelan.

**And twist..**

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

Jemari Tao mulai terangkat dan berniat mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh. Hanya saja, Zi Tao tidak tahu kenapa ia malah menggunakan jemarinya itu untuk meremas kemeja si pria pirang di depannya.

**And twist..**

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

"Nghh! _Ahjussh-mmph_, _andwae_!"

Huang Zi Tao hendak berontak saat ciumannya bersama pria _blonde_ itu terasa semakin panas. Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang Zi Tao miliki, setidaknya ia tidak mau jika kegiatan membuang stresnya akan berakhir seperti ini, Zi Tao mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya brutal, berharap jika ia bisa terlepas dari pelukan si _blonde_.

Pria _blonde_ yang masih mengekang tubuh Tao itu tidak tinggal diam. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengunci tangan Tao, sedang tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh si pemuda panda erat-erat.

**Well my first kiss, went a little like this..**

_**Cup**_

Zi Tao mengerang frustasi. Paru-parunya sontak terasa semakin sesak ketika ciumannya itu sudah melebihi ambang batas kewajaran. Sesekali ia juga mengumpat _backsound_ yang sekarang sedang berputar di bar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sepertinya lagu yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi 3OH!3 yang berkolaborasi dengan Kesha itu malah membuat pria _blonde_ di depannya tersebut semakin tidak mau untuk melepaskan tubuhnya –lebih tepatnya bibirnya, barang sedetik pun.

**I said no more teachers**

**And no more books**

**I got a kiss under the bleachers**

**Hoping that nobody looks**

Pria _blonde_ itu kemudian melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Zi Tao, dan langsung memasang wajah mengejek saat melihat pemuda di depannya itu terengah-engah mengambil gas oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Bahkan bibirmu juga sangat manis, panda.."

"_M-mwo_ –mpph!"

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

**Lips like liquorish**

**Tongue like candy**

Huang Zi Tao kembali membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget saat pria _blonde_ itu dengan beraninya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dan tanpa sengaja membuatnya membuka mulutnya paksa, sehingga daging tak bertulang milik si _blonde_ itu dengan leluasa bergerilya di dalam mulut Zi Tao.

_**Cup**_

Pemuda panda itu kemudian menghela nafas lega saat pria tampan berambut pirang itu mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sejenak. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali membulatkan kedua bola matanya yang seindah _black pearl_ itu ketika si pria pirang bertanya sembari mengikuti alunan lagu yang terdengar.

"_Excuse me princess_, _but can I get you out your panties_?"

"_Neon_, _j-jeongmal michyeosseo_!" desis Zi Tao pelan saat tubuhnya dengan mudah diangkut oleh si _blonde_ bagaikan mengangkat sebuah karung beras.

* * *

**In the back of the car..**

_**Bukh!**_

"Awh!"

Zi Tao melenguh pelan saat tubuhnya menghantam bagian belakang sebuah mobil jenis Porsche berwarna hitam metalik, yang dia ketahui milik Chanyeol, dan langsung menatap tajam si pelaku yang telah membuat punggungnya terasa sangat sakit akibat terbentur oleh badan mobil kendaraan mewah tersebut.

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

Huang Zi Tao lalu menjambak helaian pirang pria tampan yang kembali menciumnya brutal itu. Sering kali ia juga harus memekik kecil saat si _blonde_ dengan seenaknya menggigiti leher jenjangnya hingga menimbulkan beberapa noda berwarna kemerahan yang dipastikan tidak akan bisa hilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

**With my fingers in your hair**

**Baby, this is it..**

"_Ya_! Kita mau kemana?"

Zi Tao berteriak panik, saat pria _blonde_ itu kembali menyeretnya menjauhi bar, dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Apartemenku."

.

.

**He won't ever get enough**

**Once he gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make hi****m**** say**

"Ukh! _Stop it_! Sakit _pabbo_!" pekik Zi Tao sembari menatap tajam si _blonde_ yang kini tengah menghentikan gerakannya di atas tubuh Zi Tao.

Pria _blonde_ itu kemudian balas memandang tajam Zi Tao yang sedang berbaring di bawah tubuhnya, dan mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Zi Tao saat ini.

"Apa kau mau aku menghentikannya sekarang?" tanyanya sebal.

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Zi Tao cepat.

"Kalau begitu diamlah panda!"

"Tapi kau melakukannya terlalu cepat bodoh, rasanya sakit."

"Cerewet, diam sana!"

"Dasar _ahjusshi_ jelek!"

"Bocah ingusan!"

"Kenapa tidak bergerak? Jangan diam saja bodoh!"

"Kan tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti?"

"_Aigoo~_ Tau begini mana mau aku jadi _bottom_?"

"Bawel! Dari wajahmu saja sudah kelihatan kalau kau hanya cocok sebagai _bottom_!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak lupakan saja.."

**He won't ever get enough**

**Once he gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make hi****m**** say**

"Uuuuukh, pelan-pelan _pabbo_! _Yaaaaa_!"

"Aish, bocah ini.."

.

.

Begitu terbangun dari tidurnya, Zi Tao segera membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mengedarkannya ke segala arah. Mengernyit bingung, Zi Tao sepertinya tidak tahu apartemen siapa yang ia tempati sekarang ini. Mendadak pemuda bermata panda itu kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Efek dari minuman beralkohol yang ia konsumsi semalam.

"Arrrgh, _appo-yo_.."

_**Cklek~**_

"Oh, aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu." ucap seseorang, membuat Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya kaget. Dan memandang seorang pria berambut _blonde _yang sedang membawa setumpuk pakaian –sepertinya milik Zi Tao, sembari tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Zi Tao membuka dan menutup mulutnya mirip ikan mas berulang-ulang. Ia kemudian semakin menajamkan penglihatannya dan menatap sosok pirang misterius di depannya itu intens.

"K-kau, siapa _ahjusshi_?" tanya Zi Tao sedikit terbata-bata. Membuat sosok pirang tampan di depannya itu lalu terkekeh geli.

"Cepat mandi dan pakai bajumu sana!" perintah si _blonde_ itu dan melemparkan setumpuk pakaian milik Zi Tao ke pangkuan si pemuda panda yang tengah memandang ngeri puluhan bercak kemerahan yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya itu.

"HYYAAAA! APA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAAAANN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dan sekarang ini Huang Zi Tao hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh di depan sang ayah, Huang Zhou Mi yang juga tengah memandang si putra semata wayangnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Membuat tiga pemuda lain sahabat Zi Tao –sebut saja Sehun, Chanyeol, dan juga Jongin, yang sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan hanya menundukkan kepala mereka takut.

"_Appa _sudah tidak bisa membiarkan ulah nakalmu lagi Zi Tao. Pertama, kau mendapatkan nilai jelek untuk ulangan kimiamu! Jangan melotot ke arah temanmu, Jung-_soensaengnim_ sendiri yang kemarin menghubungi _appa_! Kedua, kau ternyata sudah membohongi _appa_ dengan pergi ke bar, bahkan sampai tidak pulang ke rumah segala! Mau jadi apa kau nak?" tanya tuan Huang pilu, dan memandang sang putera itu miris.

"_Appa_, tolong maafkan Zi Tao _appa_. Zi Tao khilaf, Zi Tao janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi _appa_. Maafkan Zi Tao _appa_, _jebaaaaal_.."

Si pemuda panda itu kemudian mulai bangkit berdiri dan memeluk kaki sang ayah erat.

"Hiks, _mianhae appa_.."

Begitu mendengar suara isak tangis Zi Tao, tuan Huang pun segera memandang sang anak kesayangan pilu, dan mulai merengkuh tubuh mungil Zi Tao ke dalam pelukannya, sembari mengusap surai lembut sang anak.

"Sudah _baby_, jangan menangis ya? _Appa _sudah memaafkanmu.." ujar tuan Huang lembut dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Zi Tao.

Zi Tao kemudian menyeringai kecil, dan segera menoleh menghadap ke arah ketiga sahabatnya sambil menyentuhkan ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk kata "OK".

_Aku berhasil_ –teriaknya bangga dalam hati. Diikuti sorakan pelan dari Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

"Tapi nak.." panggil tuan Huang kemudian sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Zi Tao, membuat Zi Tao kembali diam dan mengeluarkan air mata buayanya, lalu memandang wajah tampan _appa_-nya yang sedang memandangnya serius.

"_Ne_, _appa_.."

"Karena tingkahmu yang sudah keterlaluan kepada _appa_ itu, _appa _terpaksa memindahkanmu –otomatis sekolahmu juga, ke Mokpo." ujar tuan Huang dengan entengnya sembari memamerkan senyuman tampannya ke arah Zi Tao.

"_Mwo_?"

"_Mwo_?"

"_Mwo_?"

Pekik trio kwek-kwek JongHunYeol keras, sedang Zi Tao hanya memandang sang _appa_ tak percaya.

"Aku pikir _appa_ sudah memaafkanku!" sentak Zi Tao tidak terima.

"_Appa_ memang sudah memaafkanmu, _baby_.."

"Tapi kenapa _appa_ memindahkanku ke tempat antah berantah itu?"

Tuan Huang tersenyum tipis, dan kembali mengusap helaian rambut sang putera.

"Jangan membantah oke? Lagipula selama kau di sana _appa_ sudah menyediakan _sitter_ untukmu.."

"_Ya_! Aku bukan bayi lagi _appa_!"

"Err, baiklah-baiklah. Anggap saja dia _butler_-mu kalau begitu."

Zi Tao menautkan dahinya hingga alisnya menyatu. Ia pun kemudian memandangi ketiga sahabatnya yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mereka tanda tak ingin ikut campur. _Yeah_, setidaknya _butler _lebih enak didengar ketimbang _sitter_.

Mendengus kesal, Zi Tao kemudian kembali memandang sang _appa _ tajam, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

"Apa dia ada di sini sekarang?" tanya Zi Tao, dan segera dibalas anggukan kecil oleh tuan Huang.

_**Ctik!**_

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya sekali. Sedikit mencoba berlagak ala bos-bos mafia di dalam film yang pernah di tontonnya. Hingga akhirnya dalam sebuah ruangan muncul-lah sesosok tubuh yang amat jangkung, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Zi Tao dan tuan Huang.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

"Nah, Wu Yifan, ini putera tunggalku Huang Zi Tao, dan Zi Tao, ini Wu Yifan –tapi panggil saja dia Kris, dan dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi _sitter _–eh _butler_-mu selama kau tinggal di Mokpo besok." ujar tuan Huang dan saling memperkenalkan Zi Tao kepada _butler_ barunya tersebut.

Huang Zi Tao hanya memandang pria tampan di depannya itu dengan mata tak berkedip. Rambut pirang si _butler_ baru itu membuat Zi Tao teringat akan seorang pria _blonde_ yang telah menemaninya menghabiskan malam mereka bersama, di dalam sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota.

Kris –atau Wu Yifan, _butler _baru Zi Tao itu lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Zi Tao, membuat Zi Tao hanya diam meskipun dia tetap menyambut uluran tangan Kris.

"Halo _baby_ panda, aku Kris. Dan aku akan menjadi orang yang me-ne-ma-ni-mu selama kau tinggal di Mokpo. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik ya?"

Zi Tao kemudian mengangguk kecil saat Kris menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, sembari memasang sebuah seringaian setan hingga membuat bulu kuduk Zi Tao kontan berdiri. Kris kemudian memajukan kepalanya mendekati Zi Tao, dan mulai berbisik lirih di telinga bocah manis tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong bocah panda. Sepertinya aku kembali merindukan suara teriakanmu, sama ketika kemarin kau berada di dalam kamar apartemenku. Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik untuk mencobanya ketika kita sudah tiba di Mokpo, hm? Bukankah itu ide yang jenius?"

Pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas itu kemudian segera menarik kepalanya cepat, dan menghindari Kris sejauh yang ia bisa. Sejenak kemudian ia kembali memandang Kris menggunakan kedua matanya yang membola lucu, dan langsung mulai merapalkan doa seolah sosok Kris di depannya ini adalah makhluk sejenis iblis yang tak sengaja telah lepas ke bumi.

_Oh Tuhanku_ _yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang._

_Jauhkanlah diriku ini dari godaan setan yang terkutuk._

_Amiiin…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sign**_

_**autumnpanda :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Butler

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor(?)**

**Casts: Wu Yi Fan (Kris) + Huang Zi Tao (Tao), slight HunHan, ChanBaek, and others**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Boys Love, ManXMan, Typo, Misstypo, Weird, Strange, and so'on**

**.**

**.**

**NB:**

**Tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang saya sebutkan di atas?**

**Yo wis, nggak apa-apa.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Hyuuuung_.."

Oh Sehun merengek kecil, sembari sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Huang Zi Tao ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat si pemuda bermata panda itu tak tega melihatnya.

Huang Zi Tao kemudian memandang Sehun pilu sambil mengusap surai kecokelatan pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu sayang.

"_Waeyo saengie_?" tanya Zi Tao pelan, membuat Sehun mulai terisak lirih.

"_Gajima_.." pinta Sehun kemudian, dengan kedua matanya yang telah basah. Meminta Zi Tao agar tidak pergi.

Tao tersenyum tipis, dan mulai merengkuh tubuh Sehun masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Geuman galkke_.." bisik Zi Tao pelan. Membuat si _puppy_ itu menggeleng tak terima.

"_Andwae _panda-_hyung_.. Jangan pergi, _jebaaal_!" kali ini giliran si item Kim Jongin yang meraung kencang. Majikan Jjanggu dan Monggu itu lalu menghambur ke arah Zi Tao dan Sehun yang berpelukan, dan ikut memegang kaki Tao erat.

"Jonginnie, Sehunnie.. huweeee.."

"Hiks.."

"Hiks.."

"Kau tak ikut menangis seperti mereka, Yeol?" tanya tuan Huang tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan Park Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari memandangi ketiga temannya yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"B-bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kedua mata yang telah basah. Dan balas menatap tuan Huang dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Silahkan.." ucap tuan Huang mengijinkan si pemuda keriting itu untuk ikut menikmati momen perpisahan mereka.

"Hiyaaaa, Tao-ie! Jangan tinggalkan _hyung-_mu yang tampan iniiii!"

"Hiks, hiks, Chan-Chan _hyuuuung_.."

Tuan Huang Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu putranya dan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain. Sedikit banyak ia juga merindukan masa-masa sekolahnya dahulu. Ia rindu melakukan hal-hal gila. Ia rindu untuk bertingkah konyol hingga membuat para orang dewasa geram. Ia rindu masa-masa seperti itu.

_Puk_

Satu tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat tuan Huang segera menoleh, dan mendapati sosok jangkung pengasuh puteranya tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat dan menatap tuan Huang kemudian.

"Mobil sudah siap, _sajangnim_. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk berangkat." ucap Kris Wu, sang _butler_, dan sekali lagi membungkuk sopan.

Tuan Huang tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian mengangguk paham. Pria separuh baya itu lalu berjalan mendekati ke-empat pemuda yang masih berpelukan ala teletubbies. Dan menyentuh pundak sang anak pelan.

"Ayo _baby_. Saatnya berangkat.." ajak tuan Huang, membuat Tao melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Hyuuuuuuung_, _andwaaaaeeeee_!" raung Jongin keras, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di kaki Tao.

"Hiks, _gajima _panda-_hyung_! Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan aku dan Jongin jahili nanti?" tanya Sehun dan memandangi Tao. Pemuda itu kemudian ikut melorot jatuh, dan memeluk sebelah kaki Tao yang lain tak kalah erat.

"Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan aku ajak untuk menjahili Baekhyuuuun?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

'_Kenapa di otak kalian isinya hanya menjahili orang sih_?' batin tuan Huang dan Tao miris.

"POKOKNYA JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMIIII! HUWEEEE (T^T)" teriak ketiga pemuda absurd itu membuat tuan Huang mengurut dadanya sabar. Pria itu lalu ganti menepuk bahu Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun bergantian sebelum berucap.

"Kalian 'kan bisa mengunjungi Zi Tao di Mokpo saat liburan Jonginnie, Sehunnie, Chanyeollie.. Ayolah, relakan kepergian Zi Tao."

"_Jinjjayo_?" tanya Sehun masih terisak pelan. "Kita masih bisa menjenguk Tao-_hyung_ sewaktu-waktu?"

"_Ne_.."

"Biaya akomodasinya _ahjusshi _yang tanggung, _ne_?" pinta Chanyeol membuat tuan Huang terkekeh geli.

"Hahaha, _arasseo_.."

Setelah itu, tuan Huang-pun segera mengajak Tao dan yang lainnya keluar rumah. Dimana sosok Kris, sang _butler_ Zi Tao telah menunggu di samping mobil yang telah disediakan.

"_A-appa_.. Inikah mobil yang akan aku gunakan saat di Mokpo?" tanya Tao _speechless_ ketika melihat sebuah mobil bak berwarna putih yang sudah terparkir nge-jreng di depan rumahnya, dengan bagian bak yang sudah berisikan setumpukan kardus yang bisa dipastikan berisi perlengkapan milik Zi Tao.

"Tentu! Bukankah mobil seperti ini cocok sekali untuk daerah seperti Mokpo?" tanya tuan Huang sembari menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Ucapan sang ayah yang terkesan polos menjurus ke bodoh itu kontan membuat Zi Tao mendesah panjang. Merutuki nasibnya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa mempunyai _appa_ macam Zhou Mi.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu ya?" pamit Zi Tao pada ke-tiga temannya. Ia lalu memeluk tiga tubuh jangkung itu untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia memasuki mobil dan duduk di samping kursi supir -dalam hal ini berarti dia duduk di samping Kris-.

Huang Zi Tao kemudian tersenyum manis, dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya keras ke arah Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

"Jaga dirimu _hyuuung_!" teriak Sehun sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya membalas Tao saat mobil yang ditumpangi Zi Tao dan Kris mulai melaju pelan. Ketiga sahabat Zi Tao itu hanya bisa memandangi mobil berwarna putih yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang di belokan.

* * *

Huang Zi Tao mulai melirikkan matanya memandang Kris. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu mencoba melirik lagi, memandangi si _butler_ tampan yang masih sibuk mengemudikan mobil, dan kemudian ia mendengus kesal.

Melirik lagi, mendecih kemudian. Melirik lagi dan lagi, lalu mengumpat kecil.

Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Zi Tao tajam.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kris yang mulai risih akan sikap Zi Tao. Pria tampan berambut pirang itu terus melayangkan _glare_-nya ke arah Zi Tao karena merasa sedikit tersinggung akan sikap Zi Tao yang kurang sopan menurutnya.

"Aku bosan.." gerutu Zi Tao. "Di mobil ini sepi sekali."

"Kalau begitu loncat saja keluar dari mobil. Pasti setelah itu mobil ini akan ramai dikerumuni orang." ucap Kris ketus, membuat Zi Tao mengerutkan alisnya.

'_Menyebalkan sekali orang ini_..' begitu pikirnya.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya ya?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih."

"Kau menyebalkan."

_Twitch_

"Kau juga sama."

"Kau mesum."

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

"Kau berisik saat bercinta denganku."

_Blush_

"_Y-yaaaa_!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening.

"…"

"…"

Hening lagi.

"Hei.."

"…"

"Kapan kita akan sampai?" tanya Tao dan kembali memandang Kris. Sedang yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan tetap fokus dengan kemudi yang dipegangnya.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya!"

"…"

"Haloooo, Bumi kepada EXO! Di sini Huang Zi Tao bertanya!"

"Kau pikir aku alien?"

"Bukan, kau makhluk luar angkasa."

"Oh, katakan padaku apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja beda! Alien itu jenius, sedangkan kau idiot!"

"Hanya anak kecil yang percaya dengan lelucon konyol tentang alien.."

"Dan hanya _ahjusshi-ahjusshi_ _moron_ yang mau mendengarkan ocehan anak kecil sepertiku!"

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kris dan kembali memandang Zi Tao tajam. Tampak dengan jelas gurat-gurat kemarahan mulai timbul di wajah tampannya yang memerah.

Melihat Kris yang sedang marah-pun membuat Zi Tao semakin kesal saja. Dia ini 'kan yang majikan, tentu saja dia lebih berhak untuk marah, dong? Kenapa jadi terbalik seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau justru yang marah?" sentak Zi Tao kesal, pemuda itu lalu berkacak pinggang dan mendongakkan kepalanya memasang wajah angkuh pada Kris. "Kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, dan bukannya diam saja, tentu aku tidak akan menganggapmu seperti makhluk luar angkasa yang idiot. Lagi pula di sini 'kan yang majikan itu aku. Kenapa malah kau yang –mmph!"

_Cup_

Betapa terkejutnya Tao ketika ia masih sibuk-sibuknya mengoceh, Kris dengan tiba-tiba malah meraup bibir Zi Tao untuk kemudian ia lumat perlahan membuat Zi Tao kontan terdiam.

_Cup_

_Cup_

"Kau cerewet sekali sih?" tanya Kris ketika tautan bibir mereka telah terlepas. Ia kemudian menarik tubuhnya menjauh, meninggalkan sosok Zi Tao yang terdiam sembari memegangi permukaan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kita sudah sampai." lanjut Kris kemudian. Si _blonde_ itu-pun lalu turun dari mobil untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bak belakang.

'_Dia mencium bibir seksiku_. _Dia mencium bibir seksiku_. _Oh_, _Tuhan_, _dia mencium bibir seksikuuuu_!'

"Halooooo, EXO kepada Bumi! Kita sudah sampai ngomong-ngomong. Kau mau sampai kapan diam di dalam mobil terus, hah? Mau kucium lagi ya? Cepat turun dan bantu aku!" ucap Kris tepat di telinga Zi Tao. Mengejutkan sang majikan yang masih saja terdiam paska adegan ciuman tadi.

"E-eh? Sudah sampai?"

Huang Zi Tao kemudian mulai beranjak turun dari mobil, dan mengedarkan pandangan matanya. Ia bisa mencium aroma laut yang khas dari tempatnya berdiri. Jadi ia bisa mengira jika tempat tinggalnya sekarang dekat sekali dengan pantai.

Bagus! Ini menakjubkan!

Tempat ini benar-benar akan menjadi surga untuk Huang Zi Tao, andai saja tak ada iblis yang sedang merangkap menjadi _butler_-nya sekarang dan tinggal bersamanya di Mokpo.

_Blugh_

"Bawa ke dalam!" perintah Kris kemudian, setelah ia melemparkan tas milik Zi Tao, sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil dengan tembok bercat putih dan pagar bercat krem pucat.

Zi Tao merengut kecil, dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar ada yang menyapanya riang.

"Hai tetangga baruuu!"

Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya sekilas, dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya tengah melambaikan tangannya dan menatap Zi Tao menggunakan kedua matanya yang besar.

"Oh, _annyeong haseyo_.." sapa Tao dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Membuat pemuda tadi segera berjalan mendekatinya.

"Wah, aku kira kau orang asing. Tapi bahasa Korea-mu bagus juga." ucap pemuda itu dengan dialek Jeolla-nya yang kental. Khas Mokpo sekali.

"Aku memang keturunan Cina, sih. Tapi aku lahir dan besar di Korea." jelas Zi Tao, dan pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk kecil. Kalau di perhatikan dengan seksama, pemuda itu kelihatan manis sekali di mata Zi Tao.

"Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. _Bangapta_.."

"Aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Salam kenal Kyungsoo-_sshi_.."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kantung ke arah Zi Tao. Membuat Zi Tao baru sadar jika sejak tadi tubuh pemuda itu telah basah dan dipenuhi pasir. Ia bahkan tidak bersepatu dan malah menenteng sepatunya menggunakan tangannya yang lain.

"Apa ini?" tanya Zi Tao bingung, dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ini ikan Pollack emas. Ayahku baru saja mengambilnya dari laut, dan ini untukmu. Anggap saja ini salam perkenalan kita." ucap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum sekali lagi. Pemuda bermata besar itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Kris.

"Wah, kau pindah ke sini untuk tinggal bersama kekasihmu ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dan melempar senyumnya pada Kris. "Halo, _hyung_!" sapanya kemudian.

"E-eh ke-kekasih? Bukaaaaan! Bukan begitu Kyungsoo-_sshi_, sebenarnya dia.." jerit Zi Tao kaget mengetahui Kyungsoo telah salah paham.

"Hei.. Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Kris dan ikut bergabung bersama Zi Tao dan Kyungsoo walaupun ia masih sibuk mengangkati kardus-kardus dari dalam bak mobil. Tak menghiraukan Zi Tao yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Rumahku sekitar tiga blok dari sini. Yang bercat kuning itu!" ujar Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk ke arah rumahnya sendiri. "Mau kubantu?" tawar Kyungsoo kemudian.

Kris tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng menolak tawaran Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau pulang terlebih dahulu dan mengganti pakaianmu yang basah. Setelah itu kau boleh berkunjung ke sini dan membantu kami berbenah. Bagaimana?"

"Oh, itu ide yang bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu, _ne_?" ucap Kyungsoo dan segera berlari pulang. Tak lupa ia kembali melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum riang ke arah Kris serta Tao.

"Dia polos sekali.." celetuk Kris dan tersenyum geli.

"Yah, saking polosnya dia malah menganggap kita sebagai sepasang kekasih. Apa-apaan itu?" gerutu Tao dan merengut kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kris sembari menyeringai kecil. Bermaksud menggoda sang majikan.

Dan Zi Tao hanya mendengus untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Meninggalkan Kris yang tengah terkekeh geli di beranda rumah 'mereka'.

* * *

"Jadi kau murid SMA Woram?" tanya Kris kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Sedangkan dia sendiri masih sibuk dengan barang-barang yang masih berantakan di ruang tengah.

Begitu pemuda itu datang untuk berkunjung dan mendengar Zi Tao yang merengek karena lapar, Kyungsoo-pun dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk memasakkan kedua tetangga barunya itu makan malam.

"_Ne_, aku sekarang di tahun kedua. _Waeyo hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sibuk menggoreng telur untuk omelet.

"Berarti kau seumuran dengan Zi Tao. Dia juga akan mulai bersekolah di sana besok.."

"Ah, _jeongmal-yo_?" tanya Kyungsoo dan menyembulkan kepalanya sejenak untuk memandang Zi Tao yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kata _appa_ sih aku memang akan bersekolah di Woram-_dong_." jawab Zi Tao sembari mengusap rambutnya menggunakan handuk, dan mulai duduk di meja makan menunggu omelet milik Kyungsoo matang.

"Wah, itu bagus sekali. Kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi _ne_?"

"Boleh.."

* * *

**Keesokan paginya.**

Kris Wu, sang _butler_ yang mendengar suara alarm berbunyi dari dalam kamar Zi Tao-pun kontan ikut terbangun dan segera bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya. Ia kemudian menata tempat tidurnya sejenak, dan melipat selimutnya dengan rapi. Baru setelah itu ia mulai keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar Zi Tao yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya sendiri.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

"Bangun! Waktunya sekolah.." ucap Kris pelan, dan ia bisa mendengar gumaman dari dalam sana.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

"Zi Tao, bangun. Kyungsoo akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi." ucap Kris sekali lagi. Dan tetap mengetuk pintu kamar dengan poster gambar panda di depannya.

_Tok_

_Tok_

"Zi Tao! Cepat bangun panda.."

"Hngg! Lima menit lagi.." gumam Zi Tao dari balik selimut. Membuat Kris menghela nafas panjang. Pria bersurai ke-emasan itu akhirnya lebih memilih untuk membuka kamar Zi Tao.

_Cklek_

"Ayo bangun! Kau pikir ini jam berapa, huh?" sentak Kris saat ia melihat Zi Tao malah masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut dan gulingnya.

"Hnggg.."

"Panda! Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kuseret keluar dari dalam selimut.."

"Hnngggg.."

Zi Tao menggumam sekali lagi hingga selimutnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Tanpa sadar ia sudah mampu membuat kekesalan Kris sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Aish, bocah ini.."

_Srakh_

_Brukh_

Kris yang kesal segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah selimut Zi Tao, dan menariknya dengan cepat membuat tubuh Zi Tao berputar menggelinding di atas ranjang hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh ke atas permukaan lantai.

Zi Tao yang kelihatannya baru tersadar dari alam mimpinya hanya terduduk dengan pandangan bingung. Ia memandangi Kris yang sedang menatapnya tajam tak mengerti. Zi Tao hampir saja menutup kedua matanya kembali sebelum ada kedua lengan Kris yang mengangkat tubuhnya paksa, dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

"Ayo bangun panda kecil.. Kau harus mandi.." ucap Kris yang dengan telaten mulai melepas satu-persatu kancing piyama milik Zi Tao.

"Aku masih ngantuk Kris.." ucap Zi Tao sembari mengucek sebelah matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Reaksi yang sangat menggemaskan untuk Kris.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus mandi dan sekolah." ucap Kris tegas, dan kedua tangannya mulai turun untuk menyentuh celana piyama Zi Tao.

_Plak_

Zi Tao yang terkejut karena Kris tiba-tiba menyentuh celana piyamanya segera memukul tangan Kris dan menepisnya kasar. Ia lalu memandang Kris horor, dan segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya menutupi dada.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukannya padaku, Kris.." ucap Zi Tao lirih dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hah?"

"Kita tak seharusnya melakukan ini. Kita tak pantas seperti ini."

"Haaah?"

Kris hanya cengo sejenak. Tak paham jika Zi Tao sebenarnya hanya ingin mencoba menggoda sang _butler_ dengan cara menirukan salah satu adegan dari drama yang sering dilihatnya bersama sang _appa_ ketika sedang bosan.

"Hentikan!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Membuat Kris dan Zi Tao kontan menoleh untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya mulai berlari mendekati Zi Tao.

"Menjauh dari anakku, hidung belang! Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan anak gadisku ini padamu!" teriak Kyungsoo nyalang, sembari membelalakkan kedua mata besarnya persis seperti peran ibu tiri jahat yang ada di drama-drama.

Kris kemudian mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua pemuda di depannya itu.

"_Eomma_.." pekik Zi Tao kemudian, dan mulai menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Eunjoo-_ya_.." balas Kyungsoo.

"_Eommaaa_.."

"Eunjoo-_yaaaa_.."

'_Mereka berdua sudah gila_..' pikir Kris dan mulai berjalan menjauhi kedua pemuda yang terlihat masih menikmati peran mereka di dalam sana.

* * *

"BUAHAHAHAHA! Kau melihatnya 'kan? Kau melihat ekspresinya 'kan?" tanya Zi Tao dan kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bersama Kyungsoo. Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah mereka, menyusuri jalanan di tepi pantai paling Selatan di Mokpo sembari menikmati matahari pagi.

Kyungsoo sontak terkekeh geli, dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Zi Tao.

"Di wajahnya tadi tergambar dengan jelas jika dia ingin berkata '_mereka berdua sudah gila_'!" sambung Kyungsoo dan ikut tertawa sampai harus memegangi perutnya.

"Hahahaha, apa-apaan wajah bodohnya itu! Menggelikan hahahaha.."

"Hahahahaha, iya menggelikan.."

Mereka berdua masih saja tertawa dengan kencang sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan terdiam.

"Haaah, kita ini sedang apa sih?" tanya Zi Tao dan menatap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Menertawakan kekasihmu 'kan? Memang apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo balik, tak paham akan maksud pertanyaan Zi Tao.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja.." ucap Zi Tao sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua kemudian kembali menyusuri trotoar berpasir itu dalam diam. Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan sekali karena ia begitu menyukai suasana pantai yang menurutnya sangat cantik dilihat dari segi manapun.

Ia melihat beberapa kapal _ferry_ mewah berjejer di tepian pelabuhan dan tampak bersinar terkena cahaya _sunrise_. Kyungsoo bilang, kapal-kapal itu biasanya pada malam hari akan membawa penumpang menyusuri Laut Kuning.

"Kau suka tinggal di Mokpo?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Zi Tao memandang pemuda itu.

"Tentu. Aku sangat menyukai pantai. Dan pantai di sini menakjubkan."

"Mokpo tidak hanya memiliki pantai yang keren. Ada beberapa tempat wisata lain yang tak kalah indahnya dengan pantai-pantai itu." ucap Kyungsoo seperti sedang promosi.

"Oh, _geurae_?"

"_Ung_! Kebetulan besok lusa aku akan menginap dengan teman-temanku di Yuseongak. Di Pavilliun milik salah satu _sunbae _kita di sekolah. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Kyungsoo. "Kita bisa jalan-jalan di sekitar Ildeungbawi, dan menikmati pemandangan di sana."

Zi Tao yang mulai tergiur akan tawaran teman barunya itu hanya bisa mengangguk ragu.

"Aku mau sih, tapi kalau Kris mengijinkan. Dia 'kan sekarang berperan sebagai orang yang mengawasiku di sini. Jadi aku harus menuruti semua perintahnya."

"Um, kalau begitu ajak saja dia.."

"Hee?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas, dan menatap Zi Tao yakin.

"Iya, ajak saja dia. Pasti seru!"

* * *

"Jadi ini, murid baru dari Seoul yang ingin ikut bergabung dalam acara kita nanti?" tanya seorang pemuda berpipi tembam dan memandang Zi Tao antusias. Saat ini, Kyungsoo, Zi Tao, dan tiga pemuda teman sekelas mereka yang lainnya sedang menikmati waktu makan siang di kantin sekolah.

"_Ne_, Minseok-_hyung_. Dia tetanggaku yang baru pindah kemarin." jawab Kyungsoo sambil memandang salah satu _sunbae_-nya itu.

"Halo, aku Kim Minseok. Ketua klub _wushu _di sekolah ini." ucap Minseok, pemuda tadi, dan menyalami tangan Zi Tao.

"_Wushu_? Di sekolah ini ada klub _wushu_?" tanya Zi Tao dan memandang Minseok.

"Yep, kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?"

"Kalau boleh sih.."

"Tentu saja boleh. Kami dengan senang hati akan menerimamu." ucap Minseok dan tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

"Halo Zi Tao, aku Kim Joonmyun. Kau sudah tahu 'kan jika aku ketua OSIS di sini?" tanya seorang _sunbae_ yang lain, membuat Zi Tao teringat pada sosok pemuda berwajah malaikat yang tadi baru saja mengantarnya berkeliling sekolah.

"Ah, _ne_. Aku ingat _sunbae_.."

"Joonmyunnie-_hyung _ini 'lah yang pavilliunnya akan kita pinjam untuk menginap Zi Tao.." ujar Kyungsoo sembari menyentuh tangan sang _sunbae_. Sedangkan Joonmyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Ciee, sekarang manggilnya Joonmyunnie. Nanti diganti ya pake _yeobo _atau _chagi_.." celetuk seorang pemuda lain, menggoda Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_! Tutup mulutmu Kim Jongdae!" sentak Joonmyun kesal dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda itu kemudian mencubit lengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Jongdae tadi.

"Eh, memang Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun-_sunbae_ ini pasangan?" tanya Tao dan memandangi sang ketua OSIS serta Kyungsoo bergantian.

Kim Minseok yang mendengarnya sontak tertawa kecil. Sedang Joonmyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak kok, itu hanya olok-olokan saja. Habis, mereka berdua sudah seperti pasangan _eomma-appa_ di sekolah ini." ujar Minseok dan terkekeh geli. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao, dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Tapi aku bisa menebak jika Joonmyun sebenarnya memang menyukai Kyungsoo. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri 'kan?"

"Iya. Kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya.." balas Tao dan ikut berbisik lirih.

"Bisa tidak, kalian berhenti membicarakan orang dari belakang?" dengus Joonmyun tiba-tiba karena merasa jadi objek pembicaraan dua pemuda di depannya itu.

Pemuda berwajah bak malaikat itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Dan mendapati tiga sosok asing yang menggunakan mantel tebal dan berkaca mata hitam yang sedang duduk di seberang meja mereka, sembari sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Tao dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kim Joonmyun sontak menyenggol lengan Zi Tao, dan menunjuk ketiga sosok asing tadi menggunakan gestur tubuhnya.

"Zi Tao, apa kau mengenal mereka bertiga? Sepertinya sejak tadi mereka mengawasimu dan juga Kyungsoo." ucap Joonmyun lirih.

"Cemburu ya _hyung_?" tanya Jongdae jahil, membuatnya sukses menerima satu cubitan lagi.

"Bukan begitu! Tapi pandangan mereka memang aneh tahu! Lihat saja pakaian mereka.."

"Yang mana _sunbae_?" tanya Zi Tao kemudian.

"Yang di seberang meja kita. Yang menggunakan mantel dan kaca mata hitam itu." ucap Joonmyun membuat Zi Tao mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah tempat yang dimaksud.

"Lho? Chanyeol-_hyung_? Sehun? Jongin?"

* * *

Dan betapa terkejutnya Zi Tao ketika ia merasa tak asing lagi dengan ketiga sosok yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya itu.

"Kalian tidak sekolah?" tanya Zi Tao ketika ia sudah berada di dalam mobil Porsche hitam milik Chanyeol dan memandangi ketiga pemuda yang menjemputnya paksa itu bergantian.

"Tadi pulang pagi _hyung_.." kilah Sehun yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian menyeretku dan menyuruhku untuk segera pulang? Aku masih ada dua mata pelajaran lagi tahu!" gerutu Zi Tao dan mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

"_Appa_, _hyung_ yang menyuruh kami. Sepertinya beliau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, _hyung_.." jawab Jongin yang duduk di belakang Zi Tao, dan membuat Tao mengernyit penasaran.

"Eh, eh, _hyung_, _hyung_.. Temanmu tadi siapa namanya?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang matanya besar!"

"Yang matanya besar?"

"Iya, yang mukanya kaya ibu-ibu!"

"Ah, maksudmu Kyungsoo?"

"Jadi namanya Kyungsoo ya? Nama yang cantik.." gumam Jongin sembari tersenyum aneh. Sepertinya pemuda bekulit tan itu mulai tepesona oleh salah satu teman Zi Tao tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh karena masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya. Jongin yang ditanya kontan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Ha-habis, dia manis sih. Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan? Dia manis 'kaaaan?" jerit Jongin kemudian, sembari memeluk lengan Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya erat. Sehun yang merasa terganggu-pun segera menepis tangan Jongin kasar.

"Masih manis Baekhyun.." celetuk Chanyeol yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Masih manis Luhan-_hyung_.." balas Sehun.

"Yang jelas masih manis aku.." ucap Zi Tao tak mau kalah, membuat ketiga pemuda yang lain tertawa kecil setelahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol lalu menepikan mobil mewahnya itu di depan sebuah _café_ mungil yang menghadap ke arah pantai, dan menurunkan Zi Tao di sana.

"Kalian tidak ikut masuk?" tanya Zi Tao sembari menjinjing tas sekolahnya, dan memandangi ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kami menunggu di luar saja." jawab Jongin.

"Luhan-_hyung _sedang marah, aku mau menghubunginya sebentar lagi." sambung Sehun kemudian.

"_Arasseo_, aku masuk dulu kalau begitu." ucap Zi Tao dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area _café_.

"Apa Zi Tao akan menyukai kejutannya?" tanya Chanyeol, _namja_ berambut keriting yang berusia paling tua dan menatap kedua _dongsaeng_-nya bergantian.

"Semoga saja.." gumam Jongin dan tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Author:**

Wokeh, _eottohkae_? Membosankan ya? Nggak jelas ya? (-_-)

_Arasseo_ /ngais pasir/ /ambil tali/ /gantung diri di leher Tao/ /dibom ama bang BenBen/

O iya, saya terpaksa mempublish chap satunya ulang karena dihapus ama 'Bos Besar'. Sempet sedih dan _down_ juga sih, tapi yaudin(?) deh, orang udah terlanjur. Daku bisa apa coba? /ngakak/

Betewe, kalo ada yang mau kasih saran atau kritikan boleh dikirim lewat PM ato kotak ripiu /mesem/

_See you next chapter chingu_ :D Calanghae 3

Eh! Jangan berhenti ngebaca dulu! Ada omake-nya juga lho! Chekidot!

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"Ah, _hyung_! Ayo diangkat!" gerutu Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya yang terlihat sedang akan menelpon seseorang.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Jongin dan menatap temannya itu aneh.

"Luhan-_hyung_ sedang marah karena dia tahu aku tidak ada di rumah.."

"Memang kau tidak bilang kalau kau pergi ke Mokpo?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun menggeleng kecil.

Pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu itu kemudian tersentak kaget saat sambungan teleponnya telah diangkat oleh sang kekasih.

"_Yoboseyo_, Luhan-_hyung_ kau ma-"

"_Ya_! _Oh Sehun_! _Kenapa kau membolos sekolah hah_? _Kau ada dimana sekarang_! _Cepat jawab atau aku akan membakar rumahmu_!"

"…"

"_Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku karena tidak melihatmu di rumah_! _Cepat pulang sekarang_!"

Sehun yang terkejut akan teriakan Luhan segera menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak, sebelum ia mendekatkannya kembali ke telinga dan menjawab kata-kata Luhan.

"A-aku, mengantar Jongin ke dokter hewan, _hyung_.." bohong Sehun membuat Jongin menepuk keningnya keras.

Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa? Begitu pikirnya.

"_Jadi kau lebih mementingkan Jongin_, _daripada aku_?"

Weiss..

"Monggu sedang demam, _hyung_. Aku harus membantu Jongin untuk merawat Monggu." bohong Sehun lagi, membuat Chanyeol yang sekarang menepuk dahinya.

'_Bagus_, _sekarang_ _anjing itu yang disangkut-pautkan_.' gumam Chanyeol.

"_Jadi kau lebih mementingkan Monggu_, _daripada aku_?"

Aheum, lanjut Lu!

Sehun menggeram kesal. Pemuda itu kemudian mengepalkan jemarinya berusaha untuk lebih sabar.

"Ya sudah, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang dan menemuimu di rumah.."

"_Jadi_,_ kau lebih mementingkan rumahku_, _daripada aku_?"

_Ngek_

Mampus lu Hun! (-_-)

_Krtak_

"Aaaaarrghhh! _Hyung_ ngajakin Hun berantem ya?"

Sabar bae beb, sabaaarrr.. (.'')/(._.)

* * *

**Omake End**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sepertinya kau terlalu menikmati peranmu dalam sandiwara ini. Benar begitu, Kevin?"

"..."

Mendengar nama lahirnya dipanggil, sosok _blonde_ itu pun sontak mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk dan memandang tajam seorang pemuda lain yang tengah duduk dengan begitu angkuhnya di hadapannya.

Ia, si _blonde _itu, tak membalas apa-apa. Dan hanya meremas kedua buku jarinya hingga memutih. Merasa diremehkan.

"Apa perlu aku ikut ke sana dan membantumu menghancurkan mereka?"

"..."

"..."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin, Kevin Li?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

"..."

"Lagipula sudah sepantasnya jika aku yang harus menghancurkan mereka menggunakan tanganku sendiri."

"…"

"Menghancurkan keluarga Huang, dan membuat mereka menderita!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mr. Butler

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor(?)**

**.**

**Casts: Wu Yi Fan (Kris) + Huang Zi Tao (Tao), slight other EXO members, Zhou Mi and Henry Lau.**

**.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, BL, Boys Love, ManXMan, Typo, Misstypo, Weird, Strange, and so'on**

**.**

**NB:**

**Tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang saya sebutkan di atas?**

**Yo wis, nggak apa-apa ^^**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter - 3**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::**

**::_::**

**::**

**.**

* * *

"Ini Henry Lau—"

"..."

"—dan _appa _akan menikahinya sebentar lagi."

"..."

"..."

"_Mwoya_? Menikah?"

"..."

"_Annyeong _Tao-_ie_.."

"..."

Huang Zi Tao menatap bingung ke arah kedua pria yang tengah duduk dan tersenyum kepadanya sekarang ini. Dia heran tentu saja. Begitu dia masuk, dia telah disambut sedemikian rupa oleh kedatangan sang ayah ke Mokpo. Bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok pria asing yang di-klaim tuan Huang sebagai calon istri-nya.

Dan itu artinya, sosok asing tersebut akan menjadi ibu Tao.

Tepatnya, ibu tiri!

"_A-appa_, tapi aku tidak—"

"Tenang saja Taozi, tuan Lau ini orang baik.."

Baru saja Zi Tao ingin mengungkapkan pendapatnya, tuan Huang tiba-tiba saja memotong perkataan Zi Tao hingga membuat pemuda itu kontan menutup mulutnya dan memilih untuk bungkam.

Si Huang muda itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Seolah tak sudi untuk menatap sang ayah maupun calon istri ayahnya tersebut. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika kejutan yang dibilang Jongin maupun Chanyeol benar-benar mampu membuatnya terkejut seperti ini.

"Tapi dia tetap akan menjadi Ibu tiriku, _appa_!" desisnya pelan.

"Kau jangan terlalu mempercayai apa yang 'sinetron-sinetron' itu katakan padamu. Tidak semua ibu tiri itu jahat, _baby_." ucap tuan Huang begitu beliau melihat raut wajah sang putera yang tampak meragukan keputusannya untuk kembali menikah.

"Ini bukan masalah sinetron _appa_!" sentak Zi Tao geram dan memandang sang ayah tajam. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir dengan maksud sang _appa_ sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba saja ayahnya itu 'membuangnya' ke Mokpo, dan setelah itu ia malah berniat untuk menikah kembali ketika Zi Tao sedang tidak bersamanya.

"Zi Tao.."

"…"

_**Srakh**_

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Zi Tao kemudian mulai beranjak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tuan Huang serta calon istrinya tersebut. Tuan Huang hanya diam saja ketika ia melihat kepergian anaknya. Mungkin, Zi Tao masih memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri, begitu pikirnya.

"Tao-_hyung_? _Eodiga_?" tanya Jongin saat ia melihat Zi Tao yang keluar dari dalam _café_ dengan wajah murung. Ia terlihat ingin mengejar sahabatnya itu, namun gagal karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dan menahannya.

"Biarkan saja dia." ucap Chanyeol ketika Jongin memandangnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

Jongin kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, dan memandang Zi Tao yang tengah berlari menuju ke arah pantai.

**::**

**::_::**

**::**

_**Brum**_

Jongin yang saat itu hendak mengenakan sebelah sepatu kets-nya mendadak mendongakkan kepalanya cepat saat ia mendengar ada suara deru mobil dari dalam rumah. Sontak ia langsung berlari cepat ke arah pintu rumah Zi Tao dan mendapati sosok _butler_ sang sahabat tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tanya Kris sopan. Sedikit bingung akan kehadiran Jongin yang berada di rumah majikannya.

"Untung kau segera datang. Huang-_ahjusshi_ menyuruhku untuk menjemput Zi Tao. Tapi sebentar lagi aku harus bergegas kembali ke Seoul." ujar Jongin dan memandang Kris.

"Memang tuan Huang muda kemana?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Zi Tao kabur karena dia tahu ayahnya mau menikah lagi." jawab Jongin cepat, membuat Kris membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"_Mwo_?"

Kris dan jongin kemudian menolehkan kepala mereka berdua saat ada seseorang yang berseru kaget di belakang tubuh Kris. Sekarang ini giliran Jongin yang membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendapati sosok pemuda berwajah manis dan bermata besar telah berdiri di belakang tubuh Kris. Lengkap dengan sebuah akuarium kecil berisi tiga ikan koi berwarna emas.

"Eunjoo kabur? Putri semata wayangku itu kabur?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget, dan berjalan ke arah Jongin, hendak menyerahkan akuarium berisi ikan itu pada si pemuda berkulit _tan_.

"Eh?" Jongin yang tak paham akan maksud Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia kemudian menerima akuarium yang diberikan Kyungsoo dan kembali memandang Kyungsoo heran.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat cari anakku sekarang juga, hidung belang!" bentak Kyungsoo galak, sembari mengacungkan sebelah tangannya. seolah mengusir Kris agar segera pergi. Dan tanpa menanggapi kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan, Kris pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Mencoba mencari keberadaan sang majikan.

"A-anu, Eunjoo itu siapa?" tanya Jongin ketika Kris sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ia dan juga Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari pada dia itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia lalu memukul kepala Jongin keras-keras.

_**Plak**_

"Bodoh! Eunjoo itu kan anak kita? Kenapa kau bisa lupa sih? Kau kan ayahnya!" sentak Kyungsoo kesal dan kemudian ia mengambil kembali akuarium yang dipegang Jongin.

"A-anak kita?" tanya Jongin kaget dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Tsk! Kau jarang nonton sinetron ya? Itu kan dialog antara nyonya Choi dan tuan Park. Haaah, ternyata memang lebih enak jika melakukannya bersama Zi Tao." keluh Kyungsoo sembari memeluk akuariumnya sayang. Tak menghiraukan Jongin yang hanya bisa menjulingkan kedua bola matanya menanggapi tingkah ajaib Kyungsoo.

**::**

**::_::**

**::**

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

"Jadi kau memang berada di sini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Zi Tao yang tadinya sedang memeluk kedua lututnya erat sampai harus mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap orang tersebut.

Zi Tao lalu mendecih kesal ketika ia tahu jika yang datang adalah sang _butler_-nya. Kris.

"Bukankah ini tempat yang buruk untuk kabur? Orang akan menemukanmu dengan mudah jika kau hanya duduk di sini dan memandang laut." ucap Kris sekali lagi. Membuat Zi Tao ingin sekali memukul bibir Kris yang suka seenaknya dalam berbicara.

"Apa pedulimu? Pulang sana!" usir Zi Tao galak sembari menatap tajam Kris. Pemuda itu kemudian melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke arah Kris hingga tak sengaja membuat semua buku-buku pelajarannya berhamburan keluar.

"Aku dibayar untuk menjagamu. Mana mungkin aku pergi begitu saja ketika berhasil menemukanmu di sini, huh?" tanya Kris dan balas menatap Zi Tao tajam. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Berlagak sok keren di mata Zi Tao.

Huang Zi Tao yang mendengar kata-kata Kris kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kris. Ia kembali mempererat pelukan pada lututnya dan memandangi ombak di pantai yang terlihat seperti sedang berkejaran.

"_Appa_-ku akan menikah lagi.." ucap Zi Tao lirih, membuat Kris kembali menatap anak yang diasuhnya itu dengan pandangan iba.

Kris lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Zi Tao dan berniat ingin mendengarkan semua keluh kesah yang dialami pemuda manis tersebut.

"Padahal.. Padahal _eomma_ baru saja pergi meninggalkan kami. tapi kenapa _appa_ bisa secepat itu melupakan _eomma_?" tanya Zi Tao tanpa memandang Kris dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kris bisa melihat jika ada beberapa tetes air mata yang perlahan keluar dari iris kelam Zi Tao.

_**Puk**_

Kris kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Zi Tao. Bersikap selayaknya orang dewasa yang ingin menenenangkan anak mereka. Pria berambut _blonde_ itu lalumengusap surai kelam milik Zi Tao, sembari sesekali berbisik '_uljima_' agar pemuda itu mau menghentikan isakan tangisnya.

"Ayahmu sudah memberikan semua kebahagiaannya untukmu Zi Tao. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat agar ayahmu juga bisa ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya sendiri.." ujar Kris pelan sembari tetap mengusap helaian hitam rambut Zi Tao.

"…"

"Lagi pula, mungkin ibumu yang ada di surga juga menginginkan agar ayahmu bahagia.."

_**Plak**_

Kris sontak menolehkan kepalanya kaget saat menatap Zi Tao. Ia pun mulai memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa panas akibat Zi Tao yang tiba-tiba saja menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Zi Tao pun melemparkan tatapan menusuk ke arah Kris dan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk pria _blonde_ itu dengan tidak sopannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Kris sedikit terbata. Dan Zi Tao pun semakin menaikkan intensitas tatapan tajamnya pada Kris.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kau yang harusnya menjaga mulutmu saat berbicara! Kurang ajar!" sentak Zi Tao kesal dan memukuli lengan Kris berulang kali.

"_Y-ya_! Memangnya apa salahku?"

"IBUKU BELUM MENINGGAL BRENGSEK!"

_**Duakh**_

"H-hah?" tanya Kris bingung, dan memandang Zi Tao tak mengerti.

"Mereka hanya bercerai, dan setelah itu ibuku keluar dari rumah meninggalkan kami berdua. Jadi tolong berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang seperti itu tentang ibuku." ucap Zi Tao menjelaskan. Membuat Kris langsung terdiam.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Cih, makanya berpikirlah dahulu sebelum berbicara." olok Zi Tao menyebabkan dahi Kris berkedut kesal.

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, huh?"

"Jangan mengajakku bertengkar tiang listrik!"

"Siapa yang mengajakmu bertengkar muka panda?"

"…"

"…"

"Pfft.."

"Tch! Jangan tersenyum sambil menangis seperti itu! Wajahmu semakin mirip panda tahu!"

Zi Tao terkekeh kecil kemudian. Begitu pula dengan Kris yang juga ikut tersenyum simpul melihat sang majikan sudah bisa tertawa seperti biasanya. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu lalu mulai beranjak berdiri sembari menarik sebelah lengan Zi Tao.

"_Kajja_, kita pulang.." ajak Kris dan mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Zi Tao di belakang.

Zi Tao pun menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, dan mengikuti langkah kaki Kris sembari menepuk-nepuk celananya dari pasir-pasir yang menempel. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang brilian.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kris bingung di saat ia menyadari jika Zi Tao tak lagi mengikutinya berjalan.

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu, asal kau mau mengijinkanku untuk mengikuti acara menginap di pavilliun milik salah satu _sunbae_-ku di sekolah!" ucap Zi Tao membuat Kris menautkan kedua alisnya menjadi sati.

"Kapan?" tanya Kris lagi, membuat Zi Tao menyunggingkan senyuman senang, merasa jika Kris pasti akan memperbolehkannya ikut.

"Akhir minggu ini." jawab Zi Tao. "Bagaimana? Boleh atau tidak?" lanjut Zi Tao.

"Biar kupikirkan dahulu.." ucap Kris dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sukses membuat senyuman Zi Tao tiba-tiba memudar.

"Kalau kau tidak memperbolehkanku ikut, aku tidak mau pulang!" ancam Zi Tao, membuat Kris terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Zi Tao.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh ikut." ujar Kris pasrah, dan senyuman Zi Tao kembali berkembang, bahkan jauh lebih lebar. "Tapi ada syaratnya." lanjut Kris.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk ikut. Dan karena aku pengasuhmu, aku juga akan menemanimu selama kau menginap di sana. Bagaimana?" tawar Kris sembari menyunggingkan seringaian kecil di wajah tampannya.

Sedang Zi Tao, ia hanya bisa mendumel di dalam hati. Rencananya tak sepenuhnya berhasil ternyata.

**::**

**::_::**

**::**

"Waaaah! _Yeppeuda_!" seru Minseok, salah satu _sunbae_ Zi Tao yang memiliki pipi mirip bakpau itu sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan menghirup udara pegunungan Yudal serakus mungkin.

"Udara di sini benar-benar hebat! Kau pintar memilih tempat _hyung_!" kali ini Jongdae yang berseru girang, dan menepuk pundak Joonmyun keras-keras.

"Tapi sebelumnya maaf jika kendaraannya cuma bisa berhenti sampai di sini. Terpaksa kita semua harus berjalan kaki untuk bisa sampai ke villa." ucap Joonmyun dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Ia merasa tak enak karena harus membuat teman-temannya berjalan kaki.

"_Gwaenchana _Joonmyunnie-_hyung_. Toh jalan kaki bisa menyehatkan badan kan? Hitung-hitung olahraga!" ujar Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian dengan bersemangat menarik lengan Joonmyun dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"_Jeo-jeongmalyo_?" tanya Joonmyun dan tersenyum lega.

"_Ne_, tentu saja."

"U-um, bolehkah aku membantu membawakan salah satu tas-mu Kyungsoo-_ie_?" tanya Joonmyun dan mulai membantu Kyungsoo membawa tas yang berisi pakaian milik pemuda bermata besar itu.

"Eh? Apakah tak merepotkan Joonmyunnie-_hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memandang Joonmyun tak percaya.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." jawab Joonmyun dan kembali tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan dan memimpin teman-temannya yang lain.

"_Hyung_! Bawa punyaku juga, _ne_?" pinta Jongdae dan menyerahkan tas miliknya kepada Joonmyun.

"Bawa saja sendiri! Kau kan punya tangan Jongdae-_ah_." ketus Joonmyun membuat Jongdae hanya bisa mencibir. Sebal akan sikap diskriminasi _sunbae_-nya itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali si kulit pucat itu! Ah, beruntungnya dirimu Kyungsoo-_ya_. Bisa digilai Joonmyun-_hyung _seperti itu."

Kelima siswa SMA Woram, ditambah satu _butler_, itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri jalanan setapak di sekitar gunung yang berjarak kurang lebih sekitar 230 meter dari pusat kota di distrik Mokpo.

Dari kejauhan, mereka semua juga bisa melihat sebuah patung besar yang dikenal sebagai patung Lee Soonshin. Yakni seorang Laksamana Agung yang pernah berjasa dalam membantu menghentikan invasi pasukan Jepang di tahun 1592.

Sekitar lima belas menit berjalan, mereka berenam akhirnya tiba juga di sebuah pavilliun indah di salah satu bukit pegunungan Yudal. Joonmyun bilang, jika mereka berjalan sekitar seratus meter ke arah barat, mereka akan menemukan sebuah tempan bernama puncak Ildeung-bawi. Dimana di tempat itu kita bisa melihat dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya seperti berada di atas awan.

"Tempatnya indah bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendekati Zi Tao yang masih sibuk menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di hadapannya.

Huang Zi Tao mengangguk kecil menanggapi Kyungsoo. Merasa puas karena keputusannya untuk ikut acara menginap ini ternyata tepat.

"Kau mau sekamar denganku tidak, Zi Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Zi Tao tampak hampir saja akan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Tapi sayang sekali ia tak sempat karena Kris—sang _butler_—tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi pembicaraan dua pemuda itu.

"Maaf, tapi Zi Tao harus sekamar denganku." ucap pria berambut piran itu, dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan sebaris senyumnya yang menawan. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Kyungsoo-_ya_?"

Do Kyungsoo awalnya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Ah iya, aku lupa. Kalian kan sepasang kekasih. Ya sudahlah, nanti aku akan sekamar dengan Joonmyun-_hyung_ saja."

Pemuda dengan mata besar itu kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Kris, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, hendak mencari keberadaan Kim Joonmyun, dan mengajak pemuda itu untuk sekamar dengannya.

Begitu melihat Kyungsoo telah berjalan menjauh, Zi Tao kemudian menarik sebelah lengan Kris keras. Dan memandang kedua iris elang pengasuhnya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu? Kau bahkan tidak diundang di acara ini!" ketus pemuda bermata panda itu dan semakin menyipitkan matanya tajam.

Dipandangi seperti itu Kris hanya mendecih kecil. Dan mulai memajukan wajahnya sehingga berada tepat di hadapan wajah manis Zi Tao.

"Dasar manusia tidak peka. Apa kau tidak mau membantu seniormu itu, huh?"

"Maksudmu Joonmyun-_sunbae_? Kenapa aku harus membantunya segala?"

_**Ctak**_

Kris yang saking kesalnya dengan kata-kata Zi Tao barusan, segera menyentil dahi Zi Tao keras-keras. Hingga membuat pemuda bersurai kelam itu mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi dahinya yang memerah.

"_Ya_!"

"Dia menyukai Kyungsoo."

"Hah?"

Huang Zi Tao yang hendak memarahi sang _butler_-pun kontan mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata yang tak lazim keluar dari bibir Kris. Menyukai Kyungsoo? Siapa?

"Kim Joonmyun itu. Dia menyukai Do Kyungsoo."

"E—eh?" jerit Zi Tao kaget, dan melemparkan tatapan "Serius kau?" ke arah Kris yang mendesah pelan.

"Dasar. Ternyata kau memang tidak peka ya? Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya tahu!"

"Ke-kenapa bisa?"

"Ng?"

"Ah.. Padahal aku jauh lebih seksi daripada Kyungsoo. Kenapa Joonmyun-_sunbae_ lebih menyukainya ya?"

"Kau—menyukai Joonmyun?" tanya Kris sembari mendesis tajam. Dan menatap Huang Zi Tao yang sedang menggaruk sebelah pipinya pelan. Sepertinya pemuda itu terlihat malu-malu.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya senang karena sebentar lagi akan memiliki 'ayah' baru yang kaya raya. Kyungsoo-_eomma_ memang pintar mencari calon suami! Bukan begitu Kris?" tanya Zi Tao dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, membuat Kris hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya pelan. Pengaruh sinetron yang sering ditonton Zi Tao rupanya bisa membawa dampak yang sangat mengerikan seperti ini. Begitu pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Kris sekali lagi, dan kembali memandang sang majikan.

Zi Tao yang ditanya seperti itu kontan tersentak kaget. Ia kemudian menggaruk pipinya sekali lagi. Dan sekarang ditemani rona tipis berwarna merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Entah kenapa tingkah Zi Tao sekarang ini kelihatan begitu imut di mata Kris.

"Um, entahlah. Aku belum terlalu memikirkannya.." ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu pelan, dan ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi Kris yang terdiam di tempat.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Greb**_

Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan. Tubuh Zi Tao tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Kris menarik sebelah lengannya kuat, hingga menyebabkan tubuh mereka bertubrukan dan menempel satu sama lain. Zi Tao yang terkejut memekik kecil, dan kembali menatap tajam wajah Kris yang berada tepat di atas wajahnya sendiri.

"_Wae-_mmph!"

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

Huang Zi Tao membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget. Ia merasakan bibirnya menabrak sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal, tengah melumat belah _plum_-nya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya, hendak mendorong tubuh Kris yang terasa semakin menempel erat pada tubuhnya sendiri. Namun sayang, kini tangannya malah di cengkeram kuat oleh Kris. Seolah tibah memperbolehkannya untuk menghentikan aksi tak senonoh ini.

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

"K-Kris—mmph! Henti—mph! Hentikan! Emmphh!"

_**Brugh**_

Zi Tao lalu menyentakkan tangannya kuat, dan membuat Kris berhasil menjauhi tubuhnya. Ciumannya bersama sang _butler_ itu pun kontan terlepas. Dan hanya menyisakan sebuah semburat merah yang ketara di wajah manis Zi Tao.

Sang Huang muda itu menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kedua matanya menatap sayu ke arah Kris yang masih terdiam. Nafasnya terdengar sedikit terengah. Membuat Zi Tao sedikit—banyak merutuki sikap aneh Kris yang suka dengan menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Ada yang harus kau ingat, Huang Zi Tao."

Pria _blonde_ itu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan kembali menatap Zi Tao dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat tajam.

"..."

"Kau—"

"..."

"—suatu saat nanti. Pasti akan membutuhkanku."

"H—hah?"

"Jadi aku harap, kau tidak akan pernah berniat untuk mendekati gadis—atau pria—lain."

"Apa maksud—"

"Karena kau, akan menjadi milikku."

Kedua bola mata Zi Tao kembali membelalak lebar. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap punggung Kris yang perlahan berjalan menjauhinya. Ia hanya tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia bisa mempunyai _butler_ yang aneh dan misterius seperti Kris. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak pria itu saat ini?

Pemuda Huang itu masih terdiam. Dan ia tetap menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah sempurna. Kata-kata Kris yang terakhir, entah kenapa mampu membuat dadanya bergemuruh dengan hebat.

'_..kau, akan menjadi milikku._'

**::**

**::_::**

**::**

Kim Joonmyun terlihat sangat tak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ia diajak oleh Do Kyungsoo, pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mencuri perhatiannya, untuk menjadi teman satu kamar. Dan pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu, mana mungkin bisa menolak kan?

'_Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu_!'

Pemuda berambut ikal itu masih saja tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Ia hendak keluar dari villa milik keluarganya, dan langsung mendapati Huang Zi Tao, _hoobae_-nya yang baru beberapa hari pindah ke sekolahnya, tengah berdiri mematung di anak tangga teras villa. Sembari menutupi wajahnya yang—entah kenapa—memerah.

"Zi Tao? _Gwaenchana_?"

Joonmyun kemudian berjalan mendekati Zi Tao, dan menepuk pundak pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu. Ia lumayan terkejut saat Zi Tao malah mencengkeram tangannya dan membawanya ke arah dada pemuda mirip panda tersebut.

"Zi—Zi Tao? _Wae geurae_?" tanya Joonmyun bingung. Dan tak mengerti kenapa Zi Tao malah menempelkan tangannya di dada pemuda Huang itu.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, _sunbae_?"

"E—eh?"

Joonmyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, dan semakin menatap Zi Tao heran.

"Jantungku—"

"A—ada apa dengan jantungmu Zi Tao? Kau punya sakit jantung kah?" tanya Joonmyun khawatir, dan mulai memegangi dahi Zi Tao. Terlihat jelas betapa cemasnya Joonmyun saat ini.

"—berdetak. Jantungku berdetak, _sunbae_."

"Eh?"

Joonmyun semakin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Terlihat beberapa bulir keringat turun di belakang kepalanya. Kelihatan sekali jika pemuda itu benar-benar tak mengerti dengan tingkah salah satu _hoobae_-nya tersebut.

"Jantungmu tentu saja berdetak Zi Tao. Kau kan masih hidup."

"Tapi yang ini berbeda _sunbae_. Jantungku berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan di dalam sini, rasanya sesak."

Ah, Joonmyun paham sekarang. Ia sudah tahu kenapa si pemuda Huang itu bertingkah sangat tidak biasa. Zi Tao pasti merasakan hal yang sekarang ini juga tengah ia rasakan. Ia yakin itu.

"Kau, jangan-jangan, sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

_**Blush**_

Joonmyun terkikik geli ketika ia mendapati wajah Zi Tao kembali memerah, dan kali ini jauh lebih hebat. Warna merah itu bahkan kini telah merambat hingga sampai ke telinga. Sepertinya dugaannya tentang Zi Tao yang sedang jatuh cinta tepat dan akurat.

"Hm, sepertinya memang begitu..."

"Aiish, bukan seperti itu _sunbae_. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan pria mesum, sok tampan, dan berkaki panjang macam Kris!"

Joonmyun kontan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas, dan menatap si pemuda berdarah Cina itu dengan senyum usil miliknya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengusap helaian hitam Zi Tao pelan. Membuat sosok yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena ketahuan.

"Nah, nah. Sepertinya si tuan Huang ini sudah besar rupanya.." ujar Joonmyun pelan, masih memamerkan senyum usilnya. Zi Tao yang melihat tingkah menyebalkan salah seorang _sunbae_-nya itu kemudian mendecih kecil, dan berlari meninggalkan Joonmyun begitu saja.

"Aish, _sunbae_ menyebalkan!" gerutu si pemuda panda itu sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan mata Joonmyun.

**::**

**::_::**

**::**

"Lu—aku bisa, menjelaskannya padamu.."

Oh Sehun. Pemuda dengan surai cokelat terang itu tiba-tiba saja nyawanya serasa seperti sedang terancam saat ini ketika ia mendapati sosok Xi Luhan—kekasihnya—sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar tidurnya, lengkap dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat manis di depan dada, dan juga aura hitam yang menjadi _background_ pemuda bersurai madu tersebut.

"Jadi, kebohongan apa lagi yang akan kau katakan untukku. Oh Sehun?"

Sehun ketar-ketir. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia lalu tanpa sadar malah mengutuk Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin—dua sahabatnya—yang tadi menolak mentah-mentah untuk menemaninya masuk ke rumah, dengan alasan takut jika Luhan sudah berada di sana dan bersiap mengamuk dengan membabi buta. Nyawa diri sendiri lebih berharga daripada nyawa orang lain—begitu kata mereka.

"Be—begini Lu, sebenarnya aku—"

"Kau bilang kau sedang mengantar Jongin untuk mengobati anjingnya, hm?"

"_Well_, untuk hal itu aku memang membohongimu.."

"_Mwo_?"

Sehun tiba-tiba memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit menjauhi Luhan, kala ia melihat pemuda bersurai madu itu mendelikkan kedua matanya dan memandang si _puppy _itu garang. Si cokelat itu kemudian meneguk ludahnya paksa, dan memasang wajah memohon ampun pada sang kekasih.

"Ta—tapi aku berani bersumpah jika hari ini aku sedang menjalankan misi yang sangat serius Luhan-_hyung_." ujar Sehun dan membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti sedang melakukan _ojigi_.

"Misi?" tanya Luhan dan mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya pada permukaan daun pintu kamar Sehun. Bersiap mendengarkan cerita pemuda di depannya itu.

"Uhm, jadi begini.." Sehun terlihat menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, hendak bercerita. "Huang-_ahjusshi_, tadi pagi menyuruh kami untuk menjemput Zi Tao-_hyung_ di sekolah barunya, dan ingin memberitahu Zi Tao-_hyung_ bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Lau-_ahjusshi_."

"Lau? Maksudmu Henry Lau?"

"_Ne_.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, ternyata yang terjadi setelahnya benar-benar di luar dugaan kami. Zi Tao-_hyung_ kabur, dan kami pikir dia tidak menerima keputusan Huang-_ahjusshi _untuk menikah lagi."

"Astaga! Kabur?"

"_Yeah_, tapi setelah itu ia mau kembali pulang setelah _butler_-nya menjemput.."

Luhan kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia sedikit kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Zi Tao, sahabat kekasihnya itu, memiliki _butler_ baru. Walaupun ia tidak heran, mengingat keluarga Huang termasuk keluarga yang terpandang di Korea Selatan.

"Aku belum pernah tahu jika Zi Tao memiliki _butler_ baru.."

"Oh, sepertinya aku lupa memberi tahumu. Apa Huang-_ahjusshi_ tidak bercerita saat kalian bertemu di kantor?" tanya Sehun dan menatap Luhan bingung. Bagaimana-pun juga kekasihnya ini 'kan asisten pribadi Huang Zhou Mi sendiri. Masa berita seperti itu saja dia tidak tahu?

"Tidak. Dan kalau boleh tahu siapa nama _butler_ itu Sehun-_ah_?"

Sehun lalu mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, sedikit lupa dengan nama _butler _Zi Tao, dan ia kemudian kembali menatap Luhan saat ia telah berhasil mengingat nama pengasuh sahabatnya itu.

"Kalo tidak salah, Kris.."

"..."

"Kris Wu."

Luhan tiba-tiba membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget, dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Oh, demi kolor Kim Jongin yang bercorak polkadot berwarna pink. Ini berbahaya Sehun-_ah_.."

"Eh?"

"..."

"Lu? Ada apa?"

"..."

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja?"

"..."

"_Ya_! Xi Lu Han!"

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::**

**::_:: To Be Continued ::_::**

**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hayoloh makin ga jelas aja ini cerita (-_-) Keliatan banget kan jeleknya? Lenjeh banget kan? Abstrak banget kaaaan? #JambakRambutFrustasi**

**Idenya mampet berooo! *ngorek pasir pake lidi* *pundung di pelukan Jongin***

**Ya sudahlah, saya tak mau banyak cakap di sini. Takut bacotan saya ga mutu /emang iya/**

**Kita skip aja dan silahkan nikmati adegan "Pojok Pertanyaan" berikut ini ya?**

**Capcuuuusss! \(^_^)/**

**::**

**POJOK PERTANYAAN /boleh diabaikan kalo ngerasa ga penting/ :D**

**::**

**[Pertahanin KaiSoo sama SuD.O ya?] **Iye, buat kamu apa sih yang ga :3 #KedipKedipImut **[Kris selain Butler, dia itu sapa yak?] **Dia selain jadi Butler, ternyata pernah menjadi mantannya mbak author lho. Mantan majikan tapi :D #TrollGaPenting **[Pollack emas ngingetin gue sama Kimchi War masa?] **Yeileh -_- ketauan banget ye kalo mbak authornya abis nonton entu pelem di tipi ._.v **[HUANG ZI TAO YANG TERHORMAT TELAH DINODAI!]** Dia kapan sih ga pernah dinodain sama Kris, ups! #BungkamMulutPakeBraLuhan

**[Kris mesyum astaogeh!] **Kalo kaga mesum bukan Kris namanya (-_-)v **[Lanjut kilat, jangan lama-lama! #TodongPiso] **Tolong katakan itu pada kesepuluh jari tanganku dan otakku ya sayang? #Wink DAN TOLONG TURUNKAN PISONYAAA! GUE KEDEERRRR! **[Trio seme mau kasih kejutan apaan?] **Entuh, cuma mau kasih tau kalo bapaknya Jitao mau nikah lagi #PundungKarenaBukanGueOrangnya **[Lay belom keluar ya?] **Ho'oh, belum waktunya :'))) **[Jangan bikin Krispy Lays ya? :'(((] **Krispy Lays apaan? #BelagakBego **[Part satu itu lagunya siapa pas Kris cupcupcup Jitao?] **Lagunya Ke$ha nak, ft. 3OH!3. Udah gua kasih tau gitu kok ._. Baca lagi deh #SodorinChapterSatu **[Kyungsoo emang kaya ibu-ibu ya?] **SELAMA INI ELO LIAT KYUNGSOO SEBAGAI APA SAYANG? HAHAHAHAHA :DDD Ups, sori, kelepasan #Bow90degree

**[Kayanya Kris bakal merdeka!] **Emang selama ini dia terjajah ya? #GarukPipi **[Luhan kok kaya bayi?] **Dia pan bebi pes(?) LOL **[Baekkie cuma nama doang yang muncul :'((] **Sabar ya cintaku, sayangku, manisku, entar juga muncul kok dianya :'))) **[Kris butler pura-pura ya?] **Dia butler beneran kok, cuma yah.. entar ente juga tau #SenyumSokMisterius **[Nanti SuLay masuk? Bukan SuD.O kan? TwT] **Hayoloooh, gua juga bingung tuh bebs. Gua suka SuD.O sih, gimandose dong? #Lenjeh Tenang, Lay bakal masuk kok. Sabar aja, entar ada waktu yang tepat buat dia :D **[Kris sebelum dikenalin jadi butlernya Jitao, udah kenal belom ama tuh anak panda?] **Udahlah, kan mereka berdua udah 'ehem-eheman'. Kaokaokakookk! :DDD

**[Unik. Penasaran] **Ebuset, gue gemes banget sama elu masa? Tunjukkan dirimu dong cincua :*** #LemparCium **[Jongin kesengsem D.O, Suho juga] **Saya juga kok, kayanya saya jatuh cinta sama dia :* #KetjupD.O **[TaoRis momennya kurang TWT] **Feel saya ke mereka kurang menyala akhir-akhir ini :'( **[Ampe kentut bacanya!] **Gue sampe sembelit bikinnya #Hayoloh **[Seharusnya pas TaoRis NC-an ada adegannya :3] **Ini rated T sayang /tunjuk rated/ Tapi rated T banyak macemnya pan? Tuenang wae lah bebs :*

**[Kirain cuma KT sama SuD.O! Ternyata Jongin naksir Kyungsoo ya?] **YA AMPUN CINCUAA! KHAN GUE UDAH NGASIH TANDA KALO MEREKA BAKAL ADA SOMETHING! #Smirk **[Lanjut ne? Mumumumumu #CipokAuthor] **Gue dicivok masa? #MukaShock **[Gemes sama pasangan pedobocah!] **Saya malah demen sama JonginKyungsoo kalo di sini #NahLoh

**Dan akhirnya!**

**Gua mau ngucapin MAKASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA buat para reviewers**—**sori gue ga bisa ngetikin nama kalian satu satu, jari gue udah keder ini :'(**—**dan para readers yang mau meluangkan waktu berharganya demi epep bulukan macem epep gue ini. Tanpa kalian semua gue bukan apa-apa guys :')) #UsapUngis**

**YOU ROCK GUUUYYSSS! I LOVE YOOOUUUUU :*******

**Semoga kalian terhibur dengan karya absurd gue, dan**—

**SAMVAI JUMVA LAGI DI CHAPTER DEVAN! /lenjehnya kambuh/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plak**

**Plak**

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menampar kecil pipinya berulang kali. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah. Begitu juga dengan kedua telinganya.

Ia kemudian mendengus kecil. Seolah merasa percuma akan tindakannya barusan. Perkataan sang _butler_ itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Seolah tak mau pergi, meski pemuda itu berusaha membuangnya sejauh mungkin.

".._kau_,_ akan menjadi milikku_."

".._menjadi milikku_."

"..._milikku_..."

**Krtak**

"Ini bukan cinta! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai—apalagi jatuh cinta padanya! Ini bukan cinta! Bukan cinta! BUKAN CINTAAAA!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mr. Butler

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**.**

**Rated: T (plus plus plus)**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor(?)**

**.**

**Casts: Wu Yi Fan (Kris) + Huang Zi Tao (Tao), slight other EXO members**

**.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, BL, Boys Love, ManXMan, Typo, Misstypo, Weird, Strange, and so'on**

**.**

**NB:**

**Tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang saya sebutkan di atas?**

**Yo wis, nggak apa-apa ^^**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter - 4**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Huang Zi Tao kemudian membuka lebar kedua matanya. Menatap takjub—sekaligus bingung saat ia telah memasuki ruangan pavilliun milik Joonmyun yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ruangan yang Zi Tao pijak sekarang ini tampak sangat mewah, sangat berkelas, dan sangat-sangat-sangat besar sekali.

Dasar, holang kaya.

Sekarang dia jadi lupa dimana letak kamar yang akan digunakannya sebagai tempat tidur nanti kan?

"Err, kalau tidak salah. Ke arah sini."

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Err, bukan. Pasti yang di sebelah sini."

**Tap**

"Tidak, tidak. Kata Joonmyun-_hyung_ kamarku ada di lantai dua kan?"

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Eh? Atau lantai tiga ya?

**Tap**

"Huweeee, kamar tidurku dimanaaaa?"

**Puk**

Zi Tao sontak tersentak kaget, ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat dengan empuknya di bahu kirinya. Ia hampir saja menjerit keras, sebelum pemuda si pemilik tangan itu menunjuk sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke atas.

"Kamarmu ada di atas. Bersama Kris-_hyung_."

"M-Minseok-_hyung_? Kau mengejutkanku.."

"Hehehehe, maaf maaf.."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Minseok tadi menyeringai kecil, dan kembali menepuk-nepuk bahu Zi Tao keras.

"Aku keluar dulu ya? Mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau mandilah dulu Zi Tao, _Jacuzzi_-nya keren loh!"

Si pemuda berpipi bakpau itu kemudian berlari keluar, meninggalkan sosok Zi Tao yang terdiam memandangnya.

"Mandi ya?" pemuda dengan kantung mata yang tebal itu menarik nafas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Kenapa aku tidak mengajaknya mandi bersamaku terlebih dahulu? Aku kan benci mandi di tempat asing."

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

"Lu?"

Dipanggil seperti itu, pemuda bernama asli Xi Lu Han itu menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Dan balas memandang pemuda yang berusia jauh dibawahnya itu dengan kedua alis bertaut. Tak menyadari jika pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu tengah mencemaskan keadaannya saat ini.

Luhan kemudian menghirup oksigen keras-keras, masih menatap Sehun yang juga memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Si pemuda berambut kecokelatan kini bertanya sekali lagi, dan kali ini jauh lebih lembut. Ia kemudian duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Luhan, dan menggenggam jemari pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau ini berbahaya? Siapa yang sedang dalam bahaya? Zi Tao?" lanjutnya kemudian, membuat Luhan yang sekarang memandang kekasihnya itu bingung.

"Tidak, bukan Zi Tao. Tapi aku Oh Sehun! Aku!"

Mendengar teriakan Luhan, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Dan mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Luhan mulai bangkit berdiri dari posisinya tadi, dan berjalan perlahan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Keberadaan _butler_ baru itu sungguh membahayakan posisiku Sehun-_ah_. Huang-_sajangnim_ tidak pernah memberitahuku apa-apa perihal Zi Tao yang memiliki penjaga baru. Padahal biasanya Huang-_sajangnim_ selalu berkonsultasi kepadaku terlebih dahulu sebelum beliau bertindak. Apa jangan-jangan..."

Pemuda berdarah Cina dengan marga "Xi" itu tampak sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. Berusaha membuat Sehun menebak sendiri apa kelanjutan kata-katanya tadi.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tapi sayangnya Sehun malah balik bertanya. Membuat Luhan sedikit kesal juga karena Sehun tak bereaksi seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Dengan sebal Luhan-pun segera menarik kerah kemeja yang pemuda bersurai cokelat itu kenakan, dan kembali berteriak keras tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"JANGAN-JANGAN HUANG-_SAJANGNIM_ MAU MENGGANTIKAN POSISIKU SEBAGAI ASISTEN PRIBADINYA DENGAN ORANG BERNAMA KRIS-KRIS ITU! INI BAHAYA KAAAAN?"

"Uhuk!" Sehun terbatuk keras, merasa sesak karena Luhan terlalu erat mencengkeram kerah pakaiannya.

Luhan-pun segera melepaskan cengkeramannya, kaget karena sepertinya ia tak menyadari jika ia hampir saja mencekik kekasihnya sendiri. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar Sehun, sembari menjambak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi.

"Bagaimana ini Sehun-_ah_? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku singkirkan saja orang bernama Kris itu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada gundah, membuat Sehun terkikik geli.

"Jangan berlebihan Lu. Huang-_ahjusshi_ tak mungkin menggantikan posisimu sebagai asistennya. Kris-_sshi_ hanya ditugaskan sebagai penjaga Zi Tao-_hyung_ selama ia tinggal di Mokpo. Tidak lebih."

Sehun berkata dengan nada kalem, berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang masih terjebak dengan segala macam pikiran aneh akibat kehadiran orang baru di kehidupan bos-nya itu.

"Lalu kenapa Huang-_sajangnim _tidak mau berkonsultasi denganku terlebih dahulu kalau ia mau mencarikan anaknya seorang _butler_ baru?" semprot Luhan lagi. Merasa belum puas dengan kata-kata Sehun.

Sehun tampak mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat agar kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu paranoid karena takut posisinya sebagai asisten akan direbut oleh seseorang.

"Hm, mungkin karena urusan mencari _butler_ bukan termasuk urusan kantor. Jadi ia tidak membicarakannya denganmu terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ia mencarikan _butler_ untuk anak semata wayangnya, tentu ia ingin memilih _butler_ terbaik menurut versinya sendiri. Jadi meskipun kau itu asisten pribadi beliau, kau tidak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain."

Luhan terperangah kaget. Tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya yang masih bocah itu bisa berkata sebijaksana itu kepadanya. Ia jadi tersenyum sendiri dalam hati, sedikit mengagumi kemampuan Sehun yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak.

"Kau mengerti kan Lu?"

"Baiklah, mungkin kau ada benarnya juga.."

Sehun tersenyum senang, akhirnya kekasihnya itu bisa mengerti juga.

"..tapi aku masih penasaran dengan _butler_ baru Zi Tao itu. Jadi jangan kaget kalau aku akan menyelidikinya suatu saat nanti." ketus Luhan selanjutnya. Menyebabkan Sehun menepuk dahinya keras, tak paham dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya ini.

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

Menurut perkataan Minseok—dan kalau Zi Tao sendiri tidak salah tebak—sekarang ini Zi Tao telah berada di depan sebuah bilah pintu dengan kenop yang berbentuk seperti bola berwarna emas mencolok, yang diduga sebagai kamar tidurnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, dan membuka kenop pintu tersebut secara perlahan.

Dan ia bersyukur rupanya ia tak salah kamar. Pasalnya di dalam kamar tadi, ia menemukan sosok Kris yang bertelanjang dada, hendak mengenakan kaus yang pria _blonde_ itu pegang.

"Oh, aku baru saja akan menyusulmu dan menyuruhmu mandi." ujar pria itu pelan, sembari mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam itu ke badannya.

Zi Tao yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu hanya terperangah melihat sosok Kris. Di dalam balutan kaus ketat itu, ia seperti melihat Kris 'lain', Kris yang berbeda dengan kesehariannya saat pria itu bertugas menjadi _butler_-nya.

Badan pria itu tegap, dan gagah. Dadanya membusung, dan bentuk perutnya yang kotak-kotak terlihat samar karena kaus ketat itu sudah menyelimuti seluruh bagian atas tubuhnya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang gelap karena masih basah, dan tampak berantakan. Wajahnya tampan, seperti biasa. Meskipun mulai tampak beberapa garis halus yang menunjukkan bahwa usianya semakin bertambah tiap harinya. Menunjukkan kalau dia jauh lebih dewasa, dan jauh lebih matang daripada Zi Tao.

Bibir kemerahan pria itu kemudian melengkung ke atas tipis sekali, membuat Zi Tao tak yakin ia sedang tersenyum atau sedang menyeringai sekarang.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Zi Tao tersentak kaget, dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris. Ia mulai melangkah pelan memasuki kamar, setelah menutup pintunya tentu saja.

"Err, kau sudah mandi ya?" Zi Tao bertanya pelan, membuat Kris yang mulai sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, mengangguk singkat.

"Baru saja selesai."

Zi Tao menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya kecil, merasa jika kedatangannya ke kamar ini sedikit terlambat.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, sebentar lagi gelap. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya untukmu."

Mendengar perintah sang _butler_, Zi Tao semakin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tubuhnya tak bergeming se-inchipun dari tempatnya. Membuat sang _butler_ itu kemudian memandang sang anak asuhnya heran.

"Kenapa tidak segera mandi?"

Zi Tao kembali tersentak kaget, dan menatap pria tampan di hadapannya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Um, aku—sebenarnya tidak terbiasa mandi di tempat yang baru kulihat. Aku sedikit takut—kalau kau menyuruhku mandi seorang diri di dalam sana."

Pemuda dengan nama keluarga Huang itu segera menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu malu untuk melihat reaksi Kris yang sekarang ini tengah mengulum senyum geli.

"Dasar. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Sebelah tangan pria itu mulai terulur, dan mengusap helaian hitam Zi Tao pelan.

"Kalau begitu masuklah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyusulmu beberapa saat nanti."

Pemuda Huang itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya senang. Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan seseorang untuk menemaninya mandi. Zi Tao pun segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali, menuju ke arah lemari. Ia mengambil sebuah _bathrobe_ berwarna putih yang terlipat rapi di dalam sana, dan mulai memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Begitu memasuki kamar mandi. Zi Tao kembali dibuat kagum. Kamar mandi itu terlihat sangat mewah, ukuran ruangannya pun tampak besar, sama besarnya dengan kamar yang digunakannya untuk tidur.

Di sudut kamar mandi yang di dominasi warna biru pucat itu terdapat sebuah _Jacuzzi_ mewah berisikan air yang berbuih dan mengeluarkan aroma seperti campuran _lavender_ dan madu. Aroma yang sangat menenangkan. Cocok untuk orang yang ingin berelaksasi.

**Byurr**

Zi Tao mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya satu persatu, dan mulai memasuki _Jacuzzi_ tersebut setelah ia membilas tubuhnya sebentar dengan air hangat.

**Blup**

**Blup**

Terlihat pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu mulai bermain-main dengan busa yang bercampur dengan air tersebut, dan meniupnya perlahan sehingga kamar mandi itu penuh dengan gelembung-gelembung kecil yang berasal dari tangan Zi Tao.

**Cklek**

Zi Tao kontan menolehkan kepalanya kaget, dan mendapati sang _butler_ telah memasuki kamar mandi lengkap dengan selembar handuk yang melingkar apik di pinggangnya.

Pria itu kembali bertelanjang dada, membuat Zi Tao bisa dengan jelas melihat secara langsung bagian tubuh yang menurutnya sangat menggoda itu.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan bajumu lagi?" tanya Zi Tao pelan, dan kemudian menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya di dalam busa. Berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sudah pasti merona.

Kris diam tak menjawab. Ia kemudian segera membuka kaitan handuknya, dan membilas tubuhnya menggunakan air hangat yang keluar dari _shower_. Zi Tao yang terkejut akan aksi Kris barusan sontak semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, seolah ia tidak pernah melihat pemandangan menggiurkan tadi.

**Byurr**

Air di dalam _Jacuzzi_ itu perlahan mulai naik ke atas, menandakan jika ada orang lain lagi yang memasukinya. Zi Tao yang mendengar bunyi luberan air segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan memandang Kris—yang sudah duduk santai di depannya—dengan wajah yang sewarna kepiting rebus.

"K—kenapa kau masuk ke sini juga? Kau kan sudah mandi tadi!" ucap Zi Tao keras, hampir seperti berteriak. Dahinya berkedut kesal, saat Kris justru hanya memasang wajah cuek, seperti tak peduli dengan sentakan Zi Tao tadi.

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau kau takut mandi di tempat asing?" tanya Kris kemudian, dengan alis tebalnya yang bertaut.

Zi Tao mendelikkan kedua matanya, terkejut. Sepertinya sang pengasuh ini salah paham dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Aku sebenarnya hanya menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku saat aku mandi. Bukannya mengajakmu mandi bersama! Dasar mesum!" balas Zi Tao tak mau kalah.

Kris yang mendengar penuturan Zi Tao itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil. Dan menganggap kalau ini hanya kesalah-pahaman semata.

"_Well_, aku sudah terlanjur ikut berendam bersamamu. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Kris sekali lagi, membuat Zi Tao semakin berkedut sebal.

"Ya keluar dari dalam sini tentu saja? Apalagi memang?"

Zi Tao mengacungkan telunjuknya ke samping. Seolah mengusir Kris dan menyuruh pria berambut pirang itu agar keluar dari dalam _Jacuzzi_. Sedang Kris yang diusir, hanya menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas. Membentuk sebuah seringaian seksi di mata Zi Tao.

"Yakin menyuruhku keluar?"

Kris kemudian memajukan sedikit tubuhnya hingga tepat berada di depan wajah Zi Tao, dan semakin memperlebar seringaiannya. Membuat si pemuda panda di hadapannya itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa, dan menggulirkan kedua bola matanya ke sembarang arah. Menghindari tatapan maut yang dilontarkan Kris.

"Te-tentu saja. Kenapa memangnya?"

Pias wajah manis Zi Tao mulai kembali merona merah. Bisa Kris dengar dengan jelas jika saat ini jantung pemuda itu berdetak sangat kencang. Dan entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai kondisi majikannya itu sekarang.

"Kau tidak takut—"

Kris kembali menyorongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Membuat wajahnya kini hampir saja menempel pada wajah Zi Tao sendiri. Bibirnya pun kini berada sangat dekat dengan sebelah daun telinga Zi Tao. Membuatnya leluasa untuk membisikkan kata-kata pada pemuda tersebut.

"—dengan hantu yang menghuni kamar mandi?"

"GYYYAAAAA!"

Refleks saat mendengar kata "hantu" yang keluar dari belah bibir Kris, membuat Zi Tao langsung menjerit kencang dan sukses membuat tubuh Kris hampir terjungkal akibat efek yang berasal dari suara teriakan Zi Tao mampu membuat telinganya menjadi ngilu.

**Greb**

Kris hampir saja memarahi pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tapi sayangnya, niatnya tadi ia tunda karena si pemuda Huang sudah terlebih dahulu berhambur ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat sekali.

"He—hei, ada apa?"

Kris bertanya bingung. Saat tubuh pemuda yang berada di pelukannya itu sedikit bergetar. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, menyusuri punggung telanjang si pemuda yang masih memeluknya, dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Ja—jangan pernah, menakutiku, hiks. Seperti itu lagi, hiks. Aku—hiks, aku benci hantu."

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap punggung pemuda itu sejenak saat mendengar sebuah isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir Zi Tao. Ia tidak pernah tahu, kalau pemuda itu sebegitu takutnya dengan makhluk yang bernama "hantu".

"M—maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu tadi.." Kris kembali mengusap pelan punggung Zi Tao, menenangkan pemuda tersebut. Dan balas memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kkk~"

Tubuh mungil Zi Tao kembali bergetar, tapi kali ini jauh lebih hebat dari yang pertama. Kris yang cemas dengan kondisi pemuda itu-pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tadi, sembari mengucapkan kata "maaf" yang terdengar sangat lembut.

"Hei, sudahlah.."

"Puh! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tak mengerti kenapa pemuda di dekapannya ini malah ganti tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak.

"Harusnya—harusnya kau melihat tampang bodohmu itu saat meminta maaf tadi! Itu menggelikan, hahahahaha.." ujar Zi Tao yang saat itu tiba-tiba tawanya langsung meledak keras.

Si pemuda Huang segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kris. Dan memandang pria bersurai pirang gelap di depannya itu dengan tatapan geli. Tak menyadari jika Kris sekarang memandangnya sengit. Merasa dibodohi.

"Hahahahaha—hei, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Hihihi, aku tadi bercanda tahu!" Zi Tao kembali terkekeh, dan membuat matanya itu kontan menyipit.

"Kau—berani-beraninya membohongiku! RASAKAN INI!"

Zi Tao yang masih tergelak tidak tahu kalau kedua tangan Kris sudah terulur ke arahnya, dan langsung menyentuh bagian kulit tubuhnya yang sensitif. Bocah Huang itu kembali tergelak, bahkan jauh lebih keras karena merasa geli dengan tangan Kris yang menggelitiki tubuhnya.

"Hahahahha—ampun! Aduh, hentikan, hahahaha.."

Kris tak tinggal diam. Dia tetap menyentuh area pinggang ramping Zi Tao yang terasa licin akibat terkena air sabun lebih brutal. Ia tidak marah, hanya kesal karena semenjak hidup dengan pemuda bersurai gelap itu dirinya seolah-olah selalu jadi bahan lelucon.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, bocah panda.."

Kris mendesis lirih, tepat di depan telinga Zi Tao. Membuat si empunya telinga hanya bisa bergidik geli, dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

Kedua mata mereka berdua kontan bertemu.

Hitam, dan cokelat keemasan.

Keping mata Zi Tao mengerjap pelan, sedikit kagum dengan pemandangan wajah rupawan di hadapannya. Kedua alis tebal Kris terlihat menukik ke bawah. Memasang ekspresi galak. Tapi tak menyurutkan kadar ketampanan yang dimiliki _butler_ si bocah Huang itu.

Wajah Zi Tao memanas. Kala ia menyadari jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah sang pengasuh itu hampir tak terhitung.

Terlalu dekat, bahkan nafas mereka sudah saling beradu.

"..atau kau, akan merasakan akibatnya."

Zi Tao kembali tersentak kaget, ketika sang _butler_ malah memajukan wajahnya mendekat. Membuka bibirnya yang merah merekah. Dan meraih bibir putera semata wayang tuan Huang kemudian.

Iris hitam Zi Tao lagi-lagi mendelik, dan kali ini lebih lebar. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Kris mulai berani mengecup bibirnya dalam. Lalu melumatnya perlahan. Dan membawa Zi Tao seolah terbang ke awang-awang.

"K—Kris, mmph!"

Zi Tao masih tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun sayang, rupanya Kris malah terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya, sibuk menikmati ciumannya bersama Zi Tao.

**Cup**

**Cup**

Bocah Huang itu kemudian pasrah, dan ikut memejamkan keduanya secara perlahan. Menyembunyikan iris _black pearl_-nya yang terlihat sayu. Ia bahkan mulai mengulurkan tangannya, merengkuh leher jenjang Kris yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Zi Tao mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, balas menciumi bibir sang _butler_.

_Sudah terlanjur_, begitu pikirnya.

Lagipula hanya dengan Kris seorang Zi Tao berani melakukannya sejauh ini. Hanya seorang Kris, yang mampu membuat Zi Tao menjadi senyaman ini.

Ciuman mereka lalu terlepas, secara perlahan. Tubuh Zi Tao merosot jatuh, ke dalam pelukan Kris. Pipinya merona merah, sangat terlihat dengan jelas. Begitu juga dengan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Bocah itu ingin menjauh, dan melepaskan diri. Tapi tak bisa, karena Kris sudah mendekapnya erat.

"Lepas.." Zi Tao meminta dengan suara lirih. Hampir tidak terdengar.

Namun yang dirasakannya malah pelukan di tubuhnya itu semakin erat. Seolah Kris tak mengijinkannya untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan aku, Kris."

"Tidak mau."

Zi Tao mengerutkan alisnya. Sebal.

Ia lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap galak sang _butler_ yang kini tengah menyeringai kecil.

"Kau tahu—"

"—untuk ukuran seorang _butler_, kau sangat kurang ajar kepada majikanmu."

"Oh, aku sangat tersanjung dengan pujianmu barusan. Tuan Muda Huang."

Kris tersenyum miring, dan semakin memperlebar seringaiannya. Tak menyadari jika anak asuhnya itu sudah menyipitkan kedua matanya marah.

"Tapi aku tahu kau menikmati ciumanku barusan, benar?"

Rona merah yang sewarna dengan apel mulai menjalari wajah Zi Tao sekali lagi. Bocah Huang itu mau tak mau menundukkan kepalanya cepat, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Kris terkekeh geli, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Zi Tao, ia sudah menjulurkan sebelah tangannya di belakang tengkuk pemuda itu lalu menarik lehernya cepat. Si pemuda Huang tak sempat berucap lagi, karena bibir Kris sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci pergerakan bibirnya. Lidah Kris malah sudah terlebih dahulu terulur keluar, dan menjilati permukaan bibir kucing Zi Tao yang terkatup rapat. Seperti sedang meminta ijin.

"Mau melakukan hal yang lebih?"

Tawar Kris dengan nada yang menggoda, membuat Zi Tao kembali merasakan darahnya mulai naik dan menjalari wajahnya.

Meski begitu Kris tetap tahu kalau Zi Tao masih belum memahami kata-katanya.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin mendengar suara teriakanmu—"

"..."

"—saat kita bermain di atas ranjang?" tanya Kris sekali lagi, dan wajah Zi Tao sukses sewarna dengan besi yang terpanggang di atas api. Merah membara.

Dan Zi Tao tak menolak, ketika Kris dengan begitu mudahnya sudah mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari dalam air. Dan mengajaknya untuk memainkan sesuatu yang—mungkin sedikit lebih panas.

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

Satu kecupan di leher, dan Zi Tao sudah mengerang kecil. Padahal Kris baru saja meletakkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dan menelusuri permukaan kulit pemuda panda itu menggunakan ujung jemarinya. Lumatan di bibir pun lagi-lagi Zi Tao terima. Dan ia hanya bisa kembali ke konteks awal.

Pasrah.

Dan kalau bisa, nikmati saja sekalian.

Ciuman-ciuman kecil kembali mampir di bibir, pipi, dan kedua mata Zi Tao. Bocah itu hanya diam, dan sesekali meremas helaian pirang Kris yang menggelitik wajahnya.

Tapi kemudian—hal yang terjadi setelahnya, sukses membuat kedua makhluk dengan jenis _homo sapiens_ ini mengutuk kesal.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di saat Kris akan mulai menyantap kudapan lezatnya—tentu saja yang dimaksud itu adalah tubuh Zi Tao yang terlentang pasrah di bawah tubuhnya. Ia mendengar—dengan jelas, jika ada seseorang di luar sana. Sedang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, sedikit brutal.

Kris mendengus, dan kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Meninggalkan Zi Tao yang masih terengah di atas ranjang. Telanjang, dan hanya tertutupi oleh selembar selimut tipis dengan asal.

**Cklek**

"Ya?"

Kris bertanya dengan wajah datar. Memandang sesosok bocah bermata bulat sedang menatap tubuhnya yang separuh telanjang dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Waaa, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian ya?"

Bocah bermarga "Do" itu bertanya riang, dan mencuri-curi lihat dengan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. Tapi langsung dihalangi oleh pria berambut emas di hadapannya ini.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kalian turunlah sebentar, setelah itu lanjutkan kegiatan kalian setelah makan. Hihihi.."

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil setelah mengundang Kris dan Zi Tao untuk makan malam. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya sejenak, dan berlari meninggalkan Kris yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek melihat tingkahnya.

**Blam**

Pria _blonde_ tersebut lalu menutup pintu kamar cukup keras, dan mengoyak helaian rambutnya kesal. Ia dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya memandang Zi Tao. Yang kini terlihat sibuk dengan _bathrobe_ putih yang sudah menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau makanlah dulu. Mereka sudah menunggumu." ketus Kris kesal, dan ia segera meraih _bathrobe_-nya sendiri.

Ia kemudian kembali memasuki kamar mandi, dan hanya menyisakan Zi Tao yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Bohong kalau mereka berdua tidak kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang berani bersuara di ruang makan malam itu. Semua penghuni villa tampak terlihat diam, dan begitu menikmati makan malam mereka dalam damai.

Hanya ada suara dentingan pisau dan garpu yang beradu saat Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk memotong seiris daging di piringnya, dibantu oleh Joonmyun.

Oh, dan tolong jangan abaikan jika ada aura kelam yang keluar dari tubuh seorang pemuda berambut sehitam langit malam.

"Zi Tao.."

Joonmyun, sebagai pemilik villa ini mencoba memanggil si bocah Huang itu dengan pelan. Hendak bertanya kenapa ia bisa bermuka masam sejak ia turun dari kamarnya. Terjadi sesuatu kah? Atau, kurang sesajen—kah dia ini?

_Heck_—Joonmyun bahkan lupa kalau yang dihadapinya ini adalah bocah yang mirip panda. Bukan makhluk halus atau semacamnya.

"Permisi."

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Joonmyun muncul seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui adalah kepala pelayan di villa ini. Tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, dan memandang Joonmyun dengan tatapan segan.

"Ada apa _ahjusshi_?" tanya pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS tersebut, dan memandang salah satu pelayannya bingung.

"Ada telepon tuan muda.." jawab sang pelayan lugas.

"Oh, kalau begitu mana?"

"Bukan untuk anda tuan muda, tapi untuk tuan muda Huang.."

Sang pelayan itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah telepon tanpa kabel kepada Zi Tao. Dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan ketika bocah panda itu menerima telepon dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Hm, halo?"

"..."

"Hn, _arasseo_."

"..."

"Baik, aku mengerti."

"..."

"Iya, sampai ketemu."

Dan—pik. Sambungan telepon mereka kemudian terputus.

"Ada apa Zi Tao?"

Kini giliran Jongdae yang memanggil nama Zi Tao, dan menatap teman barunya di sekolah itu bingung. Ia semakin mengerutkan keningnya heran saat Zi Tao hanya melayangkan pandangan matanya ke seberang mejanya, dan menatap sosok pria berambut pirang yang sedang mengunyah potongan daging _steak_ di dalam mulutnya.

"Pernikahan ayahku dipercepat. Besok kita harus pergi ke Seoul, Kris."

Zi Tao berujar pelan, dan memandang _butler_-nya datar. Sedangkan tangannya sendiri yang tengah menggenggam sebuah pisau, terkepal erat. Seolah ingin meremukkan pisau tersebut.

"Aku mengerti. Kita pulang sekarang juga." balas Kris tak kalah datar, dan segera mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya menggunakan serbet khusus.

Pria _blonde_ tersebut kontan bangkit berdiri lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan area ruang makan yang terlihat jauh lebih mencekam.

Ia sudah tahu.

Jika pemuda berambut hitam di depannya tadi tengah menahan isakan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Menyebabkan ruang makan yang tadinya damai itu langsung gempar. Karena si bocah Huang sudah menangis keras, di pelukan teman-teman barunya.

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

"Besok mereka akan menikah.."

"Aku tahu Kevin."

"..."

"..."

"Kau akan datang?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Kita lihat saja nanti.."

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan panda kecilmu, hm?"

"..."

"..."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati peranmu dengan sangat baik Kevin Li. Kau sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya."

"..."

"Apa dia senikmat itu hm? Kau sudah pernah tidur dengannya kan?"

"Hentikan ocehanmu!"

"..."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan menghancurkan mereka. Cepat atau lambat."

"Kupegang kata-katamu itu Kevin. Tapi ingat, kau jangan sampai—"

"..."

"—jatuh terlalu dalam."

"..."

"Atau mereka akan berbalik menyerangmu. Dan membuatmu hancur terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**:: To Be Continued ::**

**.**

**.**

**[a/n]: Gue kayanya kehabisan kata-kata buat chapter ini *tepar*. Bikinnya kilat, meeen. Ga sempet gue edit lagi. Jadi pasti banyak kalimat yang masih berantakan. Muahahahaha *ketawa laknat***

**KrisTao momen udah gue banyakin kan? Full dengan modus dan fanservice banget kan :D? Awas aja kalo masih kaga puas! *sok ngancem* *dibom***

**Ahahaha, gue tau, gue tau, KrisTao momennya pasti bikin kalian gigit jari ya? Terus, dalem hati kalian pada jerit-jerit "Dapuk! Kok adegannya ga dilanjutiiin? Kuyang ketje qaqa!" sambil ngebayangin mau mutilasi gue. Iya kan? Iya kan? Hayoloh ngaku! *dimutilasi beneran***

**Err, oke gue tau kalo cerita ini fanfic makin lama, makin ngalor-ngidul ga jelas juntrungannya. Jadi kalo kalian pada bingung sama ini epep lenjeh, boleh tanya-tanya sesuka kalian. Tapi jawabannya juga sesuka gue ya? *plak***

**Sori banget, buat edisi ini gue ga bisa ngebales review :3 Ga sempet soalnya *alesan*. Chapter depan mungkin bakal gue bales**—**kalo sempet, hahahaha *DORR***

**See ya! Sampai jumpa di epep gue yang lain.**

**Thanks a lot buat yang udah ngerelain waktu berharganya buat ngebaca, bahkan ngereview epep bulukan ini :'))**

**Thank you guys, YOU ROCK! :***


End file.
